Promessas
by Silverghost
Summary: Dois anos depois de ter sumido, Lily está de volta à Londres. Como ela e James poderão sobreviver ao Inferno de ficarem juntos sem realmente estarem juntos? [COMPLETA]
1. Pedido de casamento

**É fazer o quê, não? ** **Eu sei que eu disse que ia tirar férias, mas simplesmente, é mais forte do que eu. Não consigo viver sem as reviews de vocês...**

**Então, cá estamos nós, em mais uma fic... Não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, muito menos quando vou postar o próximo... Para variar, isso que vocês vão ler é mais um dos meus surtos... Fico na dependência deles para poder continuar a escrever. E na dependência do tempo também...**

**Em todo caso, espero que gostem do que vão ler. Essa fic é um pouco mais sombria do que outras que eu costumo escrever... Segue um pouco a linha de "Patético". E, creio eu, esse primeiro capítulo é quase uma NC-17. Então, se não gosta, não venha reclamar, afinal, eu avisei logo aqui no começo!**

**Quero dedicar essa fic a uma pessoa em especial... Mirtes! Um presente para que você me desculpe por ter saído ontem... Acredito que não demora muito e poderemos nos ver de novo, ok?**

**Bem, aproveitem a fic. E não se esqueçam de comentar, sim? O que será de mim sem reviews? Vocês não querem que eu tenha uma crise de abstinência e não escreva mais, não é? (eu seu, eu sei, sou uma chantagista...)**

**Beijos a todos!**

**Silverghost.**

**

* * *

**

Fechando os olhos, podia sentir de novo o peso dele sobre ela, as mãos dele desabotoando sua blusa, os lábios queimando a pele... Embora estivesse sozinha, as sensações eram tão reais que quase podia sentir o cheiro dele impregnando o travesseiro em que ela se apoiava.

Levou a mãos aos lábios, que estavam vermelhos, úmidos, dolorosamente saudosos...

Como tanta coisa podia mudar em apenas uma noite? Até o dia anterior estavam brigados, sem se falarem. E, de repente, ele tinha novamente os braços ao redor de sua cintura enquanto tentava sufocá-la com seus beijos.

Lentamente, ela percorreu com as mãos a trilha de fogo que ele deixara em seu corpo. Podia sentir cada músculo contraindo-se, na ansiosa esperar dele tocá-la.

Preguiçosamente, ela se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro enrolada no lençol. Lavou o rosto e encarou-se no espelho. Podia ainda sentir o hálito quente dele sobre seu pescoço, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido as doces mentiras que enganavam a todas... até mesmo a ela.

"_Eu quero casar com você, ruiva. Estou cansado de viver sem você._"

Sorriu amargamente para sua imagem. Porque ele tinha que ser tão cruel? Porque tantas promessas vazias, tanta mágoa, se tudo o que ele queria era tão somente seu corpo? Ele conseguira dobrá-la, como conseguira com todas as outras. Porque ainda tripudiar dos seus sentimentos?

Meneando a cabeça, ela soltou o lençol e entrou na banheira. Logo estava mergulhada na água quente, com a espuma quase a escondê-la.

Aos poucos, Lily foi relaxando e não demorou para que a mente dela voltasse a vagar pelas lembranças da noite anterior. Podia se ver novamente abrindo a porta e sendo simplesmente "atacada" antes que tivesse tempo de fechá-la na cara dele. Os beijos que simplesmente a desarmaram enquanto as mãos corriam rapidamente sob a blusa até alcançar o fecho do sutiã. As roupas abandonadas na sala e o longo caminho até o quarto dela, onde uma foto dos dois juntos denunciava que todos os protestos dela de que já o tinha esquecido eram falsos.

E depois, dormirem uns nos braços do outro, entre murmúrios e carícias gentis. Seus dedos já tinham até mesmo decorado o traçado do rosto dele.

Suspirando resignadamente, ela puxou o roupão, ventindo-o sem se enxugar, voltando para o quarto. A visão da cama desfeita fez com que se lembrasse de quando acordara. Sozinha. Porque continuava a acreditar nas mentiras dele?

Quase sem querer, ela se aproximou da janela, puxando as cortinas para deixar o sol radiante passar. Uma brisa fresca passou por ela, bagunçando os cabelos ainda úmidos. Mordeu os lábios ao respirar profundamente. O cheiro dele estava impregnado nela também... E no próprio vento.

- Quanta falta para você acabar de me enlouquecer? - ela perguntou para si mesma, apoiando a cabeça no batente e observando o céu.

O barulho de uma chave girando na fechadura arrancou-a de seus devaneios. Ela se virou para a porta no exato instante em que ele entrava por ela, como se estivesse tudo devidamente cronometrado, rigorosamente ensaiado e soberbamente orquestrado pelo destino de ambos.

Encararam-se por alguns instantes até que ele tirou uma caixinha preta de veludo do bolso do sobretudo, depositando-a sobre a cama.

- Eu não vou pedir duas vezes. - ele sussurrou - Não vou implorar, nem me humilhar de novo. Eu estou cansado de assistir você negar o que sente e o que eu sinto. Estou cansado de sentir você tentando esquecer o que existe entre nós. Cansado de vê-la fugir de mim quando obviamente me ama tanto quanto eu te amo.

Voltando a morder os lábios, ela se aproximou, percebendo agora que a caixinha estava aberta, revelando um aro dourado.

Ele não mentira. Não fizera nenhuma promessa vazia. Estivera errada o tempo todo, desdenhara do amor que ele sempre lhe oferecera... Porque? Porque ele ainda insistia? Porque ele não desistira dela e de sua teimosia?

Levantando o rosto dela, ele pareceu ler todas aquelas dúvidas no olhar que se fixava em seu rosto.

- Não escolhemos as pessoas que queremos amar. - ele murmurou - Eu poderia ter qualquer uma aos meus pés. Você era a única que me era indiferente. E foi justamente por você que eu fui me apaixonar. Eu sei que já machuquei você, assim como você me machucou. Dizem que Deus gosta de jogar dados com o universo. Eu acho que ele está se divertindo muito com nós dois.

Ela sorriu de leve, brincando com a aliança por entre as mãos.

- E mesmo sabendo quem eu sou, você quer se arriscar. - ela respondeu - Pensei que era eu quem devia vir com manual de instruções... Eu não entendo você.

- Seria covardia fugir sem ter tentado.

- Como eu fugi. - ela retrucou, sem olhara para ele.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, olhando-a sério.

- Lils... Eu só quero uma chance de provar que podemos ficar juntos.

A aliança escorregou por entre as mãos dela, encaixando-se com perfeição no anular dela. Lily se levantou, encarando-o com altivez.

- Você está assumindo um risco que vai contra todas as probabilidades. Sabe que não vai dar certo e mesmo assim...

- Só não vai dar certo se você não quiser. - ele respondeu levantando-se - Você sabe que eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa que você conheceu... Lily, eu só vou perguntar uma vez... Você quer casar comigo?

Ela olhou para a aliança em seu dedo e para os olhos escuros do rapaz em pé a sua frente. Respirando fundo, ela tirou a aliança, entregando-a de volta à caixinha.

- Eu sinto muito, James. Eu não posso arriscar.


	2. Dias passados

Junho - 1977

Ela respirou fundo, apoiando-se na parede, tentando não notar o tamanho do cubículo para o qual ele a arrastara. Quando afinal conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente, observou James, com o ouvido colado à parede, tentando ouvir alguma coisa.

- Acho que Filch já deu o fora. - ele observou casualmente.

Ela bufou irritada, cruzando os braços.

- Se você conseguisse se controlar, não estaríamos nesses apuros. - ela reclamou - Amanhã teremos os últimos testes dos NIEMs, deveríamos estar descansando, e não perambulando pela escola atrás de uma sala vazia.

- Lily, Lily, Lily... - ele meneou a cabeça, se aproximando dela - Esses são nossos últimos dias em Hogwarts. Eu só queria que nossa despedida aqui fosse... _Inesquecível..._

Ela se sentiu corar quando os dedos dele deslizaram pela blusa entreaberta, fazendo os primeiros botões cederem ao seu toque. Logo o fôlego da ruiva tornou-se extremamente curto, enquanto seu coração batia descompassadamente. Ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo...

Quando sentiu o corpo dele pressioná-la contra a parede, conseguiu afinal reunir todas as suas forças para lutar contra o desejo e empurrá-lo.

James a observou surpreso.

- Lils, o quê...

- Não, James. Eu não quero que seja dessa forma. - sem se importar com Filch, ela voltou a abrir a passagem e saiu para o corredor, sendo seguida por ele.

- Lily...

Extremamente irritada, ela se virou ainda uma última vez para o rapaz.

- Quando você deixar de se comportar como um animal no cio, me procure. Aí, sim, talvez possamos conversar. Mas por hora, apenas me deixe em paz, sim?

A ruiva deu as costas a ele, caminhando apressadamente pelo corredor. Por sorte, já estavam próximos à torre dos leões. James observou inerte a ruiva desaparecer pela passagem do quadro.

Porque as coisas tinham que ser sempre tão complicadas quando envolviam Lily Evans?

Um sorriso maroto apareceu nos lábios dele enquanto seguia o mesmo caminho que ela fizera. Bem, se era aquela a concepção que ela tinha dele, iria dar motivos para tanto. Depois dos testes, eles teriam um último fim de semana em Hogsmeade. E, por fim, o baile de formatura.

Faria Lily perceber o quanto precisava dele em Hogsmeade. E, até o baile, estariam juntos de novo.

* * *

Ela sentiu as unhas se cravarem na carne, enquanto a creveja amanteigada que bebera mais cedo revirava-se em seu estômago.

Mordendo os lábios, Lily ergueu a cabeça, passando por eles sem demonstrar toda a dor que sentia por dentro. Revirara Hogsmeade atrás de James, disposta a pedir desculpas por ter sido tão grossa com ele antes dos testes. Mas agora percebia que o rapaz não merecia sua preocupação ou apreço.

James soltou-se da garota com quem atracara-se pouco antes de Lily aparecer. A loirinha imediatamente puxou todo o ar que podia enquanto ele observava a ruiva desaparecer.

Sorrindo, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu as costas para a menina.

- Desculpe por isso, Dawlish... A gente se vê por aí.

Ele entrou no Três Vassouras, observando com atenção as mesas ocupadas. Não demorou para localizar uma cabeleira ruiva. Lily estava com as amigas, provavelmente desabafando com elas.

Até o jantar, ela iria procurá-lo, chorando e implorando para voltar para ele. Dessa maneira, finalmente provaria a ela que Lily Evans não conseguia mais viver sem James Potter.

E, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, ele sentou-se com os amigos, imaginando a cena que certamente se desenrolaria quando voltassem a Hogwarts.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram sem que ela sequer lhe dirigisse um olhar. E baile seria no dia seguinte... Porque ela ainda não viera lhe pedir desculpas?

Sentado no salão comunal, ele observou a ruiva conversar alegremente com as colegas. Ela não devia estar triste? Chorando pelos cantos? Totalmente acabada para que ele estendesse a mão e a tirasse do abismo?

James mordeu os lábios. Talvez ela achasse que ele tinha desistido dela. Que ela realmente o magoara e que não o merecia. Respirou fundo ante essa idéia. Jamais desistiria de Lily.

Ele se levantou de sua poltrona, deixando Remus e Sirius, que tentavam conversar com ele, falando sozinhos. Lily levantou a cabeça, encarando-o com os brilhantes olhos verdes no exato instante em que ele parou ao lado dela.

- Lils? Precisamos conversar.

Ela sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para observá-lo apreciativamente.

- Pode falar. - ela respondeu simplesmente.

Nem um leve tremor de voz, nem um suspiro resignado... Aqueles não eram bons sinais... O que estaria acontecendo?

- Em particular, ruiva. - ele respondeu, sério.

Lily se levantou, acenando com a cabeça para as amigas e seguindo para fora da torre com ele.

- Vamos para...

- Eu não vou a lugar algum com você. - ela respondeu, estreitando os olhos - O que quer que queira falar, vai ser aqui mesmo.

James encarou o corredor vazio antes de mirar novamente os olhos brilhantes dela.

- Lils, eu sei que você não quis falar aquilo... - ele começou, suspirando. Porque ela ainda não caíra nos braços dele? - Eu quero que você saiba que está perdoada e...

- Obrigada, Potter, não sabe o quanto seu perdão era necessário para a minha paz interior. - ela o interrompeu sarcasticamente - Era só isso?

Tentando não se intimidar pela frieza dela - mesmo porque, estava mais do que acostumado com aquilo - ele sorriu.

- Não... Eu queria saber a que horas eu pego você amanhã para o baile.

Lily sentiu-se tentada a gargalhar. Ele ainda não tinha percebido? Bem, então era hora de enterrar definitivamente o ego Potter.

- Sinto muito, Potter, mas eu não vou com você.

James sentiu-se congelar. Desde que tinham começado a sair, ela nunca mais tinha usado o sobrenome dele. O que estava acontecendo ali afinal? Para onde fora a frágil Lily que iria pedir perdão por não merecê-lo?

- Você está brincando comigo. - ele afirmou pateticamente.

Lily cruzou os braços.

- Não, não estou. O professor Slughorn quer que eu acompanhe um ex-aluno dele... Acredito que você já o conheça... Benjamin Fenwick, o auror que foi condecorado por bravura mês passado depois de ter lutado _sozinho_ para proteger a entrada do St. Mungus.

- O professor Slughorn não manda em você. Além disso, você já vai comigo! Eu sou seu namo...

- Engraçado... O professor não manda em mim... Mas pelo menos ele tem alguma autoridade sobre minhas ações... E você, Potter? Que autoridade você tem para dizer com quem eu vou ou não ao baile? A autoridade de quem estava praticamente engolindo a Dawlish em um beco qualquer de Hogsmeade? Que moral você tem para falar comigo assim?

Ele sorriu.

- Então você está com ciúmes? E está falando isso só para me fazer pagar pela brincadeirinha que eu fiz no sábado... Ora, Lily, eu...

- Brincadeirinha? - ela riu amarga - Eu sei que você usa óculos, Potter, mas, não esperava que fosse cego. Acabou. Será que não percebeu isso ainda?

- Lily, você não pode...

- Não me diga o que eu posso ou não fazer. Repito que não tem autoridade nenhuma sobre mim. Eu não vou ao baile com você. na verdade, eu não vou mais a canto nenhum com você. E, se me dá licença, eu vou dormir.

Ela deu as costas a ele, mas James a segurou firmemente pelo braço.

- Você me ama, Lily Evans. Porque está sendo tão cabeça dura?

Com um safanão, ela soltou-se da mão dele.

- Você teve sua chance, Potter. Agora, me deixe em paz.

E, finalmente, ela entrou no salão comunal, deixando-o sozinho no corredor. James encostou-se na parede, escorregando para o chão.

_O que fizera?_

* * *

O salão estava magnificamente decorado. A bebida, a comida, a música... Tudo perfeito.

Ele, entretanto, parecia ser o único a não perceber isso. Seus olhos estavam fixos em um casal desde que entrara no salão.

Podia ver cada pequena sarda no pescoço alvo que, em dias passados, ele acariciara e beijara quando estavam juntos. O vestido dourado estava perfeito no corpo pequeno da sua ruiva. Com os cabelos ruivos soltos, ela parecia a própria encarnação do espírito grifinório.

Ao lado dela, Benjamin Fenwick sorria. E como não poderia estar sorrindo? Ela tinha ao lado dele uma das mais belas mulheres da festa. A mais inteligente. Mais gentil. A _única_...

Sentiu o ar que inspirara entalar em sua garganta quando Benjamin sorriu, beijando a mão delicada da ruiva e levando-a para a pista de dança. O auror envolveu a cintura de **sua** Lily, fazendo com que ela encostasse a cabeça ao seu ombro.

Mal percebia as pessoas passando ao seu lado, tentando puxar conversa. Mal percebia os copos virados, engolidos de um gole só. Seus olhos só enxergavam ela. Ela é mais ninguém.

Aquilo não podia ser amor... Estava se tornando uma obsessão. Ele estava ficando doente.

Na pista, Lily separou-se de Benjamin, sorrindo. Ele assentiu com a cabeça enquanto ela falava e, pouco depois, ela deixou o salão. Sozinha.

James se levantou, um tanto tonto por causa do álcool. Era sua última chance. A última chance de tê-la de volta... Ou de tirá-la definitivamente de sua vida.

Ele não precisou andar muito para encontrá-la. Ela estava no corredor, um tanto escondida pelas sombras, debruçada sobre a janela e observando o céu.

- Lils? - ele perguntou, aproximando-se.

Ela se virou, não parecendo muito surpresa por vê-lo ali.

- O quê quer, James? - ela perguntou com a voz triste.

James respirou fundo. Porque ela estava tão triste? Era por sua causa? Também sentia sua falta?

- Lily, eu... O que aconteceu?

Ela apenas sorriu.

- Estou me despedindo. Vou partir no Expresso daqui a uma hora. Benji vai me levar para...

- "_Benji_"? - ele perguntou com a voz fria, cortante - Você só o conhece há umas poucas horas e já o chama de Benji?

- James, eu...

Uma pontada mais forte no estômago e ele sentiu tudo o que bebera até ali querendo voltar. Mas se controlou. Lily deu um passo à frente, percebendo que ele não estava bem, mas ele a afastou com a mão, apoiando-se na parede.

- James? Até ontem não era Potter? - ele riu amargo, embora sentisse algumas lágrimas nos olhos. O que estava fazendo? - Bem, agora sou eu quem digo, Evans: é Potter pra você, sua pequena vadia. Corra para os braços do Benji. Corra para a cama dele...

O som alto de um tapa ecoou no corredor vazio. Lily levantou a mão mais uma vez, mas parou ao ver um filete de sangue escorrer do pequeno corte que o anel que ela usava fizera no supercílio dele. Os dois se encararam quase com ódio.

- Adeus, Potter. - ela sibilou, antes de dar as costas a ele.

* * *

**Hum... Acho que esse capítulo explica um pouco o porquê da Lily ter agido daquela maneira no capítulo passado, não? Se vocês odiaram a Lily no chapter one, imagine o que não estarão pensando do James depois desse? Huahuahuahuahua...**

**Agradecimentos à mamma Lily Dragon, primeira a comentar (**e agora? Vai mandar o Angus para cima de quem?), à filhota Thaisinha (eu sei como você se sente.**..), Giulinha Black (**Sim, eu sei, eu sou má**...), Bia Black (**até que eu não demorei tanto, né**?), Elyon Somniare (**não, você não será presa. Vai para o céu por ter feito uma boa ação**!), Lisa Black (**eu ainda quero Como nossos pais! Que tal um pouco de escambo**?), Maíra (**depende... muitas coisas me levam a surtos. Reviews me levam a surtos. Então, já sabe o que fazer, não?**), Gween Black (**Não, não é uma UA. Prometo um final feliz**), Ane Potter (o** importante é participar**!), Dynha Black (**eu te aviso, não se preocupe..**.), Gaby-fdj-Black (**eu sei, eu sou má, o que se pode fazer..**.), Juliana (**fique à vontade para pegar os nomes dos professores e demais fatos que precisar**), Thata Radcliffe (**obrigada, moça**!), Gabizinha Black (**também me lembrou Hades.**..) e todos que estão lendo esse novo surto.**

**Bem, eu vou indo... Até a próxima, my dear!**

**Silverghost.**


	3. Ministério Americano

**Agosto - 1979**

- Uma festa? Você quer dar uma festa poucos dias depois de termos perdido os Prewett? Moody, você enlouqueceu?

- Potter, não se preocupe com isso, apenas...

O moreno cruzou os braços, bufando em desagrado.

- Isso é ridículo.

Moody suspirou.

- Tenho certeza que sim, Potter. Concordo com você que seja uma péssima ocasião para festas. Mas esse funcionário do Ministério da Magia americano é realmente importante. Um especialista em artes das trevas. O ministro disse que foi complicado convencê-lo a vir para cá. Parece que o próprio Dumbledore se envolveu no assunto.

James passou a mão pelo cabelo, como sempre acontecia quando estava nervoso.

- Muito bem... Eu estarei lá amanhã. A que horas chega o avião?

- Outro auror foi designado para recebê-lo no aeroporto. Fenwick. Parece que eles já se conhecem.

O moreno sorriu, levantando-se.

- Excelente. Isso significa que terei mais algum tempo livre antes dessa festa idiota. Sorte do Fenwick ir receber esse funcionário. Deve ser um bruxo velho e verruguento... Que nem você, Olho-tonto...

Moody apenas olhou torto para o rapaz, que já deixava sua sala. Embora James Potter às vezes fosse um tanto... maroto.

Subitamente, a carranca do velho auror se abriu em um tímido sorriso. Sobre a mesa dele, estava uma pasta com os dados do novo funcionário do Ministério.

Realmente, Benjamin Fenwick era um homem sortudo...

* * *

Sirius sorriu, roubando mais uma taça de champangne, encostando-se na pilastra para observar o salão. Lá fora, a lua crescente estava toldada pelas nuvens.

O moreno logo ingeriu o conteúdo da taça, percorrendo o lugar com os olhos azuis. Não gostava de festas como aquelas, cheias de "nobres" bruxos, gente que não fazia nada e levava todos os créditos dos trabalhos dos aurores.

Hipócritas. Os funcionários do alto escalão eram todos seres medíocres, vendidos... Trabalhavam para quem pagava mais. O problema deles é que Voldemort não pagava por aquilo que queria.

Estreitou os olhos. A fina flor da bruxidade... Gostaria de explodir todos eles.

Alguém parou ao seu lado. James suspirou, encostando-se também à pilastra.

- Esse tal americano está demorando muito, não acha?

Sirius sorriu.

- Deve estar recebendo alguém importante no hotel... Talvez alguns galeões também.

- Moody o tem em alta conta. Talvez ele não seja como a maior parte dos nossos colegas. - James observou - Além disso, o próprio Dumbledore o chamou para cá.

Sirius riu.

- É bom mesmo que esse idiota seja bom. Ele vai ser nosso superior, lembra?

- Como se alguém pudesse ser superior a nós... - James também sorriu.

Uma comoção na entrada do salão fez com que os dois ficassem alertas. Ambos tiraram imediatamente as varinhas da capa. Mas as vozes alegres de seus companheiros de Ministério logo os fizeram perceber que não estavam sob ataque.

Finalmente, o tal funcionário americano chegara.

Sem deixarem o nicho em que estavam, os dois observaram Benjamin Fenwick entrar acompanhado de Dumbledore e Moody. Havia outra pessoa entre eles, mas era muito baixa para que eles a pudessem enxergar no meio de tanta gente.

- Parece que nos mandaram um baixinho... - Sirius observou, soltando uma risada semelhante a um latido.

Os olhos de James se estreitaram. Ele sentiu uma fisgada no estômago, como se algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer. Foi quando finalmente a personagem que eles esperavam se revelou aos olhares dos dois marotos.

Sirius imediatamente se calou. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Há quantos anos não a via? Dois anos... Desde a noite da formatura... Desde que James...

Ele olhou de soslaio para ele. James estava mortalmente pálido, os olhos mortiços, totalmente rígido. O amigo jamais lhe contara o que realmente acontecera naquela noite de formatura, mas, o que quer que tivesse acontecido, ainda mexia demais com ele.

James mordeu os lábios. Dois anos. Ela simplesmente sumira depois daquela noite deprimente. E ele também não a procurara. Pensara que era capaz de esquecê-la. E ele a esquecera. Mergulhara nos braços de muitas outras. E não voltara a se prender como fizera com ela. Jurara para si mesmo que nunca mais teria um compromisso sério.

Ele a esquecera. Tinha que ter esquecido. Vê-la tão radiante tinha sido apenas um choque. Uma surpresa. Nada mais do que isso.

Alguma coisa se revoltou em seu peito quando Benjamin passou a mão pela cintura dela, roubando um sorriso dos lábios vermelhos da ruiva.

E foi nesse exato instante que os olhos dela encontraram os seus. Quase se esquecera de como eles eram tão absurdamente verdes e brilhantes. Tão extremamente sedutores.

Lily apenas sorriu e soltou-se do outro auror, caminhando decidida até o canto em que os dois marotos se escondiam.

- Mas vejam quem está aqui... Se não são os eternos marotos. Não esperava encontrá-los tão cedo.

- E eu não esperava vê-la tão tarde. - James respondeu, cruzando os braços e observando-a maliciosamente.

Ela não pareceu intimidada com o olhar dele sobre seu corpo. O mesmo corpo pequeno que ele acalentara durante algum tempo quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts e eram apenas dois adolescentes teimosos.

Sirius abriu um meio sorriso. Lily Evans ainda conseguia arrancar as mesmas reações de James com a sua presença.

- Moody acaba de me dizer que os dois estarão sob minhas ordens.

- Ao seu dispor, milady. - James imediatamente respondeu.

Lily sorriu levemente. Ele nunca perderia o jeito gaiato. Era um idiota mesmo. Talvez fosse hora de finalmente colocá-lo em seu lugar.

- Excelente, Potter. Espero que não tenha mais o hábito de acordar depois do almoço. Quero você no meu escritório amanhã às oito.

E sem dar chance de réplica, ela deu as costas aos dois, voltando a dar atenção aos outros figurões do ministério.

* * *

**Sem tempo para notas hoje... Tenho que ir, tenho que ir...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	4. Sedução

Oito horas em ponto. Ela sorriu, dobrando o Profeta Diário enquanto esperava o elevador chegar ao seu destino. 

- _Nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel-General de Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos_. - anunciou uma voz feminina ao mesmo tempo em que a porta abria.

Lily caminhou tranqüilamente até o escritório do chefe dos aurores. Àquela hora ainda havia poucas pessoas no Ministério, mas todos aquelas que ela esperava encontrar já estavam ali. Moody sorriu quase imperceptivelmente quando ela entrou. Sentado junto a ele, estava o primeiro membro da equipe que ela chefiaria, Frank Longbotton. O rapaz fora monitor em Hogwarts e se formara pouco antes dela. Apesar de jovem, era considerado um brilhante estrategista.

Sirius também estava sentado, observando aguns mapas espalhados sobre a mesa. Apesar de não diferir muito do maroto irresponsável e galinha que conhecera na escola - pelo menos de acordo com as informações a que ela tivera acesso - era um perito em infiltrações. Ela tinha quase certeza que isso se devia à forma animaga do moreno, mas obviamente não podia perguntar a alguém sobre isso ou entregaria que Sirius era um animago ilegal. O que, por sua vez, poderia causar problemas a Remus.

Os olhos dela vagaram até a figura do último membro da equipe. James estava encostado à parede, os braços cruzados, na mesma atitude arrogante que ela tão bem conhecia dos tempos de escola. Juntamente com Sirius, ele era considerado um dos melhores aurores do Ministério.

O olhar de ambos se encontrou e ela lembrou-se da festa de formatura, horas antes de embarcar para Londres e terminar os preparativos para mudar-se para Nova York. Sentiu o fôlego descompassado à lembrança daquela última noite, mas logo recuperou-se.

Não podia negar que revê-lo depois de tanto tempo fora um choque. Quando afinal decidira voltar a Londres, sabia que não poderia fugir dele como fizera no passado. Entretanto, por ironia do destino, eles não apenas tinham se reencontrado poucas horas depois da chegada dela, como ainda iriam trabalhar juntos.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram e ela apenas sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius. Era capaz de apostar que os dois tinham passado a noite em claro, discutindo sobre ela e sobre sua aparente indiferença. Gostaria de saber o que passara pela cabeça de James quando os encontrara na noite anterior.

Teria ficado decepcionado por ela não ter caído aos pés dele, implorando perdão, como ele acreditara que ela faria quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts?

Bem, ele não voltaria a brincar com ela. Ele não teria uma segunda chance - Lily prometera isso a si mesma e, se no passado, fora difícil deixá-lo para trás, agora não seria nenhuma sacrifício.

* * *

James observava compenetrado a ruiva falar sobre seu trabalho no Ministério Americano e sobre a missão dela ali durante os dez meses que durariam o intercâmbio entre os ministérios dos dois países.

Sirius sorriu ao perceber a atenção que o amigo dispensava a sua "chefinha". James não estava ligado a uma única palavra do que Lily dissera; os olhos escuros dele estavam fixos na curva do pescoço e no decote reto que revelava os ombros alvos da jovem, em contraste com os cabelos soltos dela.

Conhecia James o suficiente para saber que ele ainda se sentia atraído pela ex-namorada. Lily sempre fora uma garota popular, inteligente, decidida... Era difícil não se encantar com a ruivinha. E, mesmo que, naqueles dois anos, James não tivesse dado mostras de sentir falta dela, agora que Lily estava de volta, ele não conseguiria se manter por muito tempo afastado da armadilha daqueles olhos verdes.

Mas quanto iria demorar até que aqueles dois idiotas voltassem a cair nos braços um do outro? Ajeitando-se na cadeira, ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Até o Natal... Até o Natal, James e Lily estariam juntos novamente...

* * *

**Setembro - 1972**

- O que você quer ser quando crescer? - o professor perguntou, sorrindo.

James cruzou os braços, entediado. Era a primeira aula de Estudo dos Trouxas que ele fazia, e já se perguntava porque diabos decidira cursar aquela matéria. A ruivinha que estava na berlinda remexeu-se toda na cadeira e ele se preparou para ouvir outra daquelas respostas idiotas que todas as outras garotas tinham dado, e que envolviam maridos ricos e casas suntuosas.

- Eu quero ser auror.

Ele não foi o único a se espantar. Praticamente todo mundo se aprumou na cadeira para prestar atenção na menina que, apesar de ser o centro das atenções, não parecia incomodada. Enfim, um exemplar interessante da espécie feminina, ele pensou daquela que iria se tornar seu tópico favorito durante os próximos cinco anos.

Até mesmo o professor parecia surpreso e fez com que ela repetisse e explicasse o porquê. James jamais esqueceria quando, com os olhos brilhando, ela confessou que seu maior desejo era ter liberdade. E que, sendo uma auror, ela não apenas seria livre, como também poderia proporcionar aos outros a mesma sensação que ela tanto almejava obter.

Ao fim da aula, ele a seguiu com os olhos e, para sua surpresa, descobriu que ela estava na mesma casa que ele. A observou conversando com duas outras colegas do mesmo ano dele e afinal descobriu o nome dela.

Lily Evans.

* * *

Dois meses se passaram desde que Lily tinha voltado a Londres. Embora composto pelos membros mais jovens do esquadrão de aurores, o time deles era considerado modelo dentro do Ministério. Já diziam que o próprio Voldemort se incomodava com as bem sucedidas missões dos quatro bruxos.

James sorriu, entrando no escritório da ruiva sem bater à porta, encontrando-a em pé diante de um mapa da Inglaterra.

- Bom dia, chefinha. - ele a cumprimentou com a voz alegre.

Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem sequer virar-se para encará-lo. O moreno aproximou-se, observando o mapa por cima do ombro dela. O perfume suave da ruiva fez com que ele abrisse ainda mais o sorriso.

Dois meses... E quase parecia que estavam de volta à Hogwarts. Ele observou uma veia saltar no pescoço dela. Lily percebera a proximidade. Mas ela não iria gritar com ele ou tentar azará-lo, como já fizera na escola. Ela continuaria fingindo que ele lhe era indiferente, que ela não reagia à presença dele... Mas o corpo dela a denunciava.

Não, não estava apaixonado por ela. E ela também não estava apaixonada por ele. Mas havia algo entre seus corpos que nem mesmo ela podia negar. Eles se completavam, se encaixavam como peças de um quebra-cabeças. E mesmo sob o aparente manto de cordialidade que eles mantinham dentro do time, sabia que Lily o desejava tanto quanto ele.

Queria que ela admitisse. Queria que ela o procurasse, que o tocasse. Por isso, desde que tinham se reencontrado, ele fazia questão de provocá-la. Palavras, olhares, toques furtivos... Ele a estava torturando. E, no processo, torturando também a si mesmo.

Lily sentiu o seio arfar quando ele depositou uma mão sobre sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que repousava o queixo sobre o ombro dela. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, procurando forças para afastá-lo. Não podia continuar naquele jogo de sedução com James.

Antes, entretanto, que pudesse somar ação aos seus pensamentos, ele deu mais um passo, parando à frente dela, sem soltá-la.

- Você precisa ser mais educada, chefinha... - sorriu, enquanto ela dava um passo para trás, sentando-se na escrivaninha.

- Bom dia, James. - ela respondeu em um tom frio - Pode agora me deixar trabalhar?

Ele se debruçou, espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa, os braços quase encostando no corpo franzino da ruiva. Os joelhos dela roçavam em sua cintura e os rostos deles estavam suficientemente próprios para que ele pudesse sentir a respiração descompassada dela.

- Que tal um beijo de bom dia?

Lily estreitou os olhos, mas não o impediu quando ele abaixou a cabeça, roçando de leve os lábios dele sobre os dela. Lentamente, ele levou uma das mãos às costas dela, puxando-a para si, fazendo com que ela ficasse em pé. Ela voltou a fechar os olhos quando ele ofegou de leve junto ao pescoço dela, segundos antes de beijá-la.

Ele subiu aos poucos, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela pouco antes de voltar a encontrar os lábios da ruiva. Lily passou as mãos por debaixo dos braços dele, abraçando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que James aprofundava o beijo.

Aquilo estava errado. Estavam indo rápido demais, seguindo pela mesma trilha errada que tinham seguido quando ainda eram adolescentes apaixonados. Ela se afastou, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

- Saia agora, Potter. - ela ordenou, sem alterar a voz.

James sorriu marotamente e assentiu com a cabeça, deixando-a sozinha. Lily se deixou cair sentada em sua cadeira, tentando se controlar. Aquilo era apenas uma questão de física. Nada mais que isso. Instinto, tensão, atração, qualquer que fosse o nome.

Não conseguia fugir disso. Desde o começo, ela não conseguira ignorar o rapaz. Mas ele não voltaria a magoá-la. Era tudo apenas uma questão de física.

- Droga. - resmungou baixinho para si mesma - Eu não vou ceder minha alma de novo à você, Potter. Eu juro que não.

* * *

**Demorei para escrever esse não? As coisas estão ficando mais quentes... A Lily realmente, não vai ceder a alma. Pelo menos, não por hora. Mas otras coisitas... Hehehe...**

**Quero agradecer a Juliana Montez, Bia Black, Mah Clarinha, Gabizinha Black, Mylla Evans, Elyon Somniare, Lisa Black, Belle e Babbi Potter, Dynha, Ane Potter, kakamelo, Mari-Buffy, Lily, Srta. Kinomoto, watashinomori, Mah Potter, Juliana, Maíra, Lilica Soneghet, Thaisinha, carol Previtalli, gaby-fdj-black, Valeska, Lily Dani Potter e todo mundo que continua me agüentando, assim como os meus surtos...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	5. Luxúria

James abriu os olhos, espantado com a claridade. Virou-se na cama, encontrando o relógio de cabeceira piscando. Sete e meia. Olhou para a janela aberta, por onde entrava o sol de outono e para o relógio novamente. E pulou em pé. 

- Merda!

Quase correndo, ele enfiou-se no banheiro, abrindo a ducha de água fria. O choque de temperatura entre a água e seu corpo fê-lo soltar mais um palavrão, mas ele continuou sob o chuveiro, deixando a água açoitar seus ombros.

Meia hora depois, ainda engolindo seu café da manhã, ele aparatou no Ministério. Oito horas. Lily não fizera questão que nenhum dos outros membros estivesse ali àquela hora além dele.

Meneou a cabeça, suspirando. Ele não estava ali porque ela gostava mais ou menos dele. Estava ali porque o Ministério precisava dele. Precisava deles. Contra Voldemort.

Abriu a porta do escritório dela, encontrando-a a ler relatórios, tomando uma xícara de café fumegante. Lily ergueu a cabeça, relanceando os olhos sobre o rosto dele antes de continuar a ler.

- Bom dia, Potter. - ela cumprimentou com a voz rouca.

Os olhos dela estavam estranhamente vermelhos e James caminhou resoluto até ela, lendo por cima de seu ombro o bendito relatório.

Era uma propaganda anti-trouxa. "_Contra a escória: sangue-ruins e trouxas"_ O moreno mordeu os lábios de leve. Lily sempre trabalhara em dobro para provar que podia ser tão boa bruxa quanto qualquer um dos colegas puro-sangue. Ela fingia não se importar com aqueles que, como Snape, chamavam-na de sangue-ruim. Mas se importava. E como se importava...

Sorriu ao se lembrar dela saindo da cama no meio da madrugada para estudar ou praticar algo que ela ainda não dominara por completo. E, para surpresa dele, sentiu uma necessidade, uma urgência de proteger a ruivinha sentada à sua frente.

- Lily?

- O relatório é de Gideon Prewett. - ela observou, virando a cadeira para encará-lo - Os pais dele foram assassinados às vésperas da minha chegada, não é mesmo?

O rapaz apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Lily se levantou, ficando de frente para ele.

- Esse folheto estava circulando em Hogwarts. Voldemort está tentando ampliar seu círculo social. - ela observou, ácida.

James apenas sorriu tristemente, abraçando-a. Ela não opôs resistência. Em vez disso, passou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, escondendo o rosto junto ao seu peito.

Ficaram assim por alguns instantes até ela se afastar alguns centímetros, empurrando-o de leve na cadeira onde estivera sentada, sentando-se no colo dele em seguida.

Ele não se moveu, encarando os olhos brilhantes dela. Lily ergueu a mão, passeando com os dedos pelo rosto dele, depois pelo pescoço e pelos ombros, pouco antes de encontrar o primeiro botão da camisa branca que ele usava.

Com os dedos trêmulos, ela abriu a camisa, os olhos fixos nos dele, sem vacilarem por um instante. Quando finalmente terminou, ela voltou a pousar as mãos sobre seus ombros, puxando a camisa delicadamente.

- Eu quero você. - ela admitiu em voz baixa, sentindo o coração descompassado com o perfume que se desprendia do corpo dele.

Ele tirou a varinha do bolso, quebrando o contato do olhar de ambos por alguns instantes, apontando para a porta.

- _Colloportus._

Um jato de luz cortou o ar e a porta brilhou por alguns instantes. James voltou a se virar para ela, ajudando-a a tirar sua camisa antes de abraçá-la pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

- Lily, nós...

Ela meneou a cabeça, depositando um dedo sobre os lábios dele.

- Isso não significa nada. Nenhum compromisso, nenhuma obrigação. Nada. Nada além de desejo. Nada além de carência. Essa guerra, ela...

James apenas assentiu, um meio sorriso nos lábios, antes de beijá-la com sofreguidão.

* * *

**Eu disse que ela não ia entregar a alma... Em compensação... hehehe... Muita água ainda vai rolar... E isso deixou de ser uma shortfic... Eu achava que em cinco capítulos terminava a história, mas idéias foram aparecendo e agora... Não sei mais...**

**Quero agradecer à Mirtes, Thaís** (eu sei, minha filha, eu sei...), **gaby-fdj-black** (as coisas pegaram fogo agora... Huahuahuahua...), **Bia Black** (aí está o seu pedaço de mau caminho...), **Belle e Babbi** (eu? cruel? eu sou quase uma santa!), **Ane Potter** (e quem disse que ela resiste?), **watashinomori** (tarada é pouco para descrever o comportamento dela...), **Elyon Somniare** (amor? Não, é o corpo mesmo. Huahuahuahua... Mas não se preocupe... eu dou um jeito nesses dois...), **Carol Previtalli** (demorei? espero ter chegado a tempo de tirá-la da uti!), **Luci Potter **(pois é, cachorrinho, cachorrinho...) **e todo mundo que continua persistindo por aqui... Êta, paciência...**

**Ah, uma notícia feliz... O Nome do Jogo já tem data para estrear... Segunda-feira, dia 15. E aí, animados?**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	6. O tempo não pára

- Mais um ataque. E, dessa vez, chegou muito perto. - Moody sentenciou, deixando o relatório cair sobre a mesa - Parece-me que agora é oficial. Voldemort está atrás de vocês. 

Frank foi o único a demonstrar alguma emoção. O rapaz cruzou os braços, uspirando, enquanto Sirius, Lily e James permaneciam em silêncio.

- Você é a mais visada do grupo, Evans. Você mora sozinha e... e... - o velho auror parecia ter dificuldades em continuar.

- E sou uma mulher. - Lily arqueou a sobrancelha. - Um ser frágil e indefeso que deveria tomar algum juízo, arranjar um marido e dedicar a vida aos seus afazeres domésticos. Obrigada por me lembrar disso. - ela se levantou, dando as costas a Moody.

- Evans, o quê...

- Eu não preciso de proteção, Olho-tonto. Agora, com licença. estou cansada. final, não é todo dia que se encara face a face o maior bruxo das trevas da atualidade.

Sem esperar por resposta, ela deixou o escritório, pegando o elevador para chegar à área de aparatação. Minutos depois, estava em casa. Deitou-se sem sequer tirar os sapatos.

Fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, ela pode encarar novamente as orbes vermelhas de Voldemort. Podia ver o bruxo erguer a varinha em sua direção. Pordia sentir novamente a dor excruciante da maldição imperdoável que ele lançara nela.

Rolou na cama, inquieta. Precisava esquecer... precisava apagar aquele dia da sua cabeça. Mas uma pergunta a impedia de pôr esses pensamentos de lado. _Porque ele não a matara?_

Levantou-se de uma salto e tirou as roupas, que ainda tinham sangue coagulado. Após um demorado banho quente, ela se trocou e aparatou novamente. Para o Caldeirão Furado.

* * *

James observou a janela aberta do apartamento de Lily. A cortina branca esvoaçava lentamente. Perdeu-se nessa contemplação até que uma mão delicada puxou a cortina novamente para dentro, fechando a janela em seguida. 

Ele imediatamente se levantou, abandonando o café que se tornara seu posto de observação. Pensou em subir para o apartamento dela, mas desistiu. Lily não estaria em casa.

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao se lembrar do corpo inerte da ruiva no chão, diante de Voldemort. Moody tinha razão. O bruxo tinha chegado perto demais. E ele não pudera fazer nada para protegê-la.

Meneou a cabeça, tentando esquecer esse pensamento. Ele não deveria se importar _tanto_. Ela mesma deixara isso muito claro. Não havia nada entre eles além de luxúria. Mas porque isso não o satisfazia completamente?

Não podia estar novamente apaixonado por ela, não é? Não podia **amá-la**. Aquilo só traria sofrimento. A ambos.

Suspirando, ele procurou um lugar para aparatar. Sabia exatamente onde Lily estaria aquela noite.

* * *

**Novembro - 1976**

"_Eu queria ser capaz de compreender o que eu sinto por você. Se ao menos eu tivesse certeza... As coisas seriam mais fáceis, pois eu saberia o que fazer._

_Mas estou perdida - completamente perdida em minhas divagações. Me transformei em uma outra pessoa: não consigo me concentrar, não consigo estudar, não consigo comer, não consigo nem viver! E, quando fecho os olhos (essa é a pior parte), tudo o que vejo é você me beijando..._

_Como eu reagiria? Nos meus delírios, costumo corresponder fervorosamente aos seus beijos. Na vida real, eu certamente fugiria. Sou uma covarde completamente assumida. E estou enlouquecendo aos poucos por causa disso..._

_Preciso descobrir o que realmente sinto; se estou apaixonada por você ou se amo uma idéia, uma imagem que projetei em minha mente e a qual emprestei sua aparência._

_E, para descobrir isso, receio que eu tenha que me arriscar. E não sei se quero correr esse risco. Não sei se quero me arriscar a descobrir que você não é tudo que eu fantasiei e te magoar ou descobrir que gosto de você exatamente como você é e deixá-lo brincar comigo._

_Receio porque sei que, se eu me anganar com você, não serei capaz de me arriscar de novo. Eu posso passar a imagem de uma pessoa toda certinha e decidida, mas você sabe como eu realmente sou. Sabe que minhas emoções estão sempre no limite - o quão intensas elas sempre são. Por isso, se eu ficasse com você, seria por inteiro: corpo, alma e mente. E eu tenho medo disso. Tenho medo de perder o controle. E tenho medo de perder você._

_**Com todos os diabos...** Eu acho que não estou apenas apaixonada. Mas isso não é possível. Somos novos demais, imaturos demais... Eu não posso amar você..._"

Lily se levantou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro no dormitório, uma fúria contida martelando-lhe a boca do estômago. Aquilo não era justo. Não podia ser real, não podia...

Com os olhos embaçados, ela puxou para si o pergaminho abandonado sobre a cama e começou a rasgá-lo em mil pedacinhos. Quando já não havia o que despedaçar ou destruir, ela encostou a testa à parede, deixando livres as lágrimas de raiva.

- Não é justo... - ela murmurou, socando a parede com o punho - Não é justo. NÃO - É - JUSTO!

E caindo em um choro compulsivo, ela deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão e abraçou-se pelos joelhos.

* * *

Benjamin Fenwick estava no caldeirão Furado com alguns amigos quando ela apareceu à porta. Em silêncio, ele acompanhou a ruiva com o olhar quando ela rumou para uma mesa afastada da balbúrdia do bar e começou a bebericar o whisky de fogo que Tom logo trouxera para ela. 

Ele pensou em se juntar a Lily, mas logo afastou essa possibilidade. Ela devia estar esperando alguém. James Potter por certo. Benjamin já os vira juntos no Ministério. E, embora eles estivessem aparentemente distantes, não era difícil perceber os olhares que trocavam.

James era um cara de sorte... Com esse pensamento, ele voltou a se concentrar na conversa com os amigos. Uma hora e meia depois, quando já se aprontavam para ir embora, ele voltou a relancear o olhar sobre o canto que Lily escolhera para se esconder.

Ela ainda estava lá, sozinha. Havia várias garrafas sobre a mesa agora e, pelo brilho sombrio dos olhos verdes, Benjamin teve certeza de que Lily não estava bem. Lembrou-se da notícia que vazara durante a madrugada sobre um ataque perto do Ministério. Houvera uma nota desmentindo a notícia, assinada pela própria ministra.

Talvez aquilo que ele achava que fosse um boato não fosse tão inverídico assim - pensou ao se aproximar da mesa, depois de despedir os amigos, e notar os cortes no rosto e nos braços da ruiva. Os olhos dela o encararam febrilmente quando ele se sentou e ela sorriu.

- Olá, Benji. - Lily cumprimentou com a fala enrolada.

- Lily, o que aconteceu?

A ruivinha virou mais um copo e o encarou.

- Nada. nada aconteceu. Tudo aconteceu, mas Moody e o Ministério acham mais seguro pretender que nada aconteceu. Então, nada aconteceu. - ela sorriu - Isso não é divertido?

A voz dela soou extremamente amarga e irônica, como ele jamais ouvira antes.

- Lily... Você está bem, pelo menos?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Ele estava lá em pessoa, sabia? Em pessoa. Só pra me conhecer. Eu, uma "sangue-ruim", a escória do mundo bruxo.

- Voldemort estava lá? - ele perguntou com urgência na voz, embora mantivesse o tom controlado - Ele realmente...

- Ele queria me conhecer. - ela repetiu com um sorriso cínico - Não é adorável? E ele quis brincar um pouco de gato e rato também. Uns "_Crucio_", só para aquecer. Fui amaldiçoada pelo menos umas cinco vezes. E estou viva para contar a história. Não é fantástico?

- Lily...

- Aparentemente, para o chefe dos aurores, isso não é fantástico. - ela continuou - Sou frágil demais para o cargo. Fraca e inepta para a missão para a qual fui designada.

Benjamin apenas suspirou, levantando-se de sua cadeira e passando os braços ao redor dela, em um abraço apertado.

- É óbvio que Moody não pensa assim, Lily. Ninguém pensa assim. Desde que você chegou ao Ministério, você foi considerada um dos mais eficientes e necessários membros da equipe, você...

Ela apenas sorriu, retribuindo o abraço.

- Obrigada, Benji.

Foi nesse exato instante que James aproximou-se da mesa deles.

- Ora, ora... Olá, "_Benji_". - ele cumprimentou com a voz raivosa.

- Potter, não é o quê... - benjamin se levantou, encarando o outro auror.

Lily também se levantou, não deixando que Benjamin se explicasse, puxando-o para um beijo quase desesperado.

James observou em choque a ruiva se separar do rapaz, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

- Minha vida não lhe diz respeito, Potter. Eu disse a você para não se importar. Avisei que não acreditasse que tínhamos um compromisso ou algo do tipo. O que tivemos acabou, pertence ao passado. Você não tem o direito de cobrar absolutamente nada de mim.

James lançou a ela um olhar profundamente magoado e ela se lembrou de quando acordara aquela manhã e, a primeira coisa que vira fora os olhos fundos e preocupados do maroto a sua frente.

Naquele momento finalmente realizara que, não importava quantas vezes dissesse para si mesma que não estava apaixonada a cada noite que deixava o apartamento dele nos últimos dois meses, não podia fugir da trama de sentimentos que a simples presença de James enredava ao seu redor.

Lembrara-se imediatamente de quando fizera aquela descoberta pela primeira vez no sétimo ano. De como fora tola em se arriscar e de como se tornara um brinquedo nas mãos dele. Ela prometera a si mesma que não cairia novamente. E ela cumpriria a promessa, custasse o que custasse.

- Muito bem, Evans. - ele respondeu, respirando fundo, caminhando para trás, sem desviar os olhos da figura dela - Como você desejar.

E, sem esperar resposta, ele se foi.

* * *

**Ok, turma, a coisa tá ficando preta... Espero que ninguém me mate ou vocês não saberão como eu desfarei esse nó...**

**Esse capítulo é particularme um dos meus preferidos. Especialmente pela cena da carta.**

**Agradecimentos a Thaisinha, Valeska **(Fica realmente confuso pelas idas e voltas... O capítulo passado é depois da cena do outro capítulo - e as coisas ficam ainda mais confusas daqui pra frente...)**, Lisa Black, gaby-fdj-black, Kagome-LilyE, Ane Potter, Watashinomori, Mari-buffy, kakamelo, Déby, anônimo, Lili P. Costa, Paty Felton, Mel Black, Luci Potter, Carol Previtalli, Tainah **(que negócio é esse de sentir vergonha?), **Mimi Granger, Mirtes, Mylla, pessoal do msn, da comunidade, enfim, de todos os cantos!**

**Beijos, povo e até o próximo capítulo (e preparem os ventiladores!)**

**Silverghost. **


	7. Aliança

James revirou-se na cama, observando o teto. Estava acontecendo tudo de novo. Exatamente da mesma forma. Exatamente pelo mesmo motivo. 

Quando Lily simplesmente desaparecera naquela noite, depois da festa de formatura, ele chegara a se perguntar se não tinha errado. Se perguntara o quão torpe fora, quão idiota... se perguntara o quanto ainda a amava...

O orgulho o impedira de assumir a culpa. O impedira de voltar a procurá-la. Por dois anos, ele simplesmente fingira que Lily Evans jamais passara pela sua vida. Ele se divertira com outras, sem jamais procurar se comprometer novamente. E, durante aquele tempo - disso ele tinha certeza - fora feliz. Feliz como o James Potter que era antes de conhecer a ruiva.

Então, ela voltara. A mesma face de anjo, o mesmo nariz arrebitado, a mesma petulância... E, sem que ele se questionasse sobre o que estava fazendo, viu-se novamente a tentar conquistar o sorriso de Lily para si. Nem por um instante ele pensara na razão de estar se jogando por livre e espontânea vontade no mesmo precipício em que já caíra no passado.

Ela também não procurara entender as razões que os levavam a se querer tanto. Como ele mesmo, não demorou para que Lily fosse subjugada pelo próprio desejo. E, durante algumas semanas, eles voltaram a ser os adolesecentes apaixonados de dois anos atrás.

Quanto tempo mais teria durado aquela ilusão não fosse o ataque de Voldemort? Quanto tempo mais teria ao lado dela se não fosse aquele seu estúpido senso de proteção? Quanto tempo, se não tivesse se importado com ela, se não tivesse demonstrado sua preocupação?

Lily se afastara e o magoara com o firme propósito de não se deixar envolver novamente. Ele sabia disso. Ela não o esquecera. Ela jamais o esquecera de verdade.

Sabia disso porque as duas últimas semanas tinham sido um inferno. Ele via claramente o quanto ainda a afetava. E o quanto ela o afetava. Lily se arrepiava a simples aproximação dele. Ele sentia calafrios sempre que a encontrava sozinha de manhã. Os olhares de ambos se encontravam frenqüentemente, e logo se desencontravam, como se pretendessem que aquele contato fora apenas uma coincidência.

Aquilo tudo era loucura. Ele estava ficando louco. Completamente louco. E, como sempre, Lily era a culpada. Ela sempre tivera o dom de perturbar seu espírito. Como podia se livrar daquilo? Como podia se livrar daquele maldito sentimento?

Levantou-se suado. Não havia como. Não havia como lutar, não havia como fugir, não havia como arrancar de si aqueles pensamentos. O que só lhe deixava uma opção.

E, trocando-se rapidamente, ele deixou o apartamento.

* * *

**Dezembro - 1976**

- Hei, vocês dois, arranjem um quarto, sim? - Sirius observou bem humorado.

James imediatamente afastou-se da namorada, que quase perdeu o equilíbrio no processo. Enconstando-se à parede para não cair, Lily apenas ergueu os olhos, tentando recobrar a respiração enquanto James sorria marotamente, arrepiando os cabelos já suficientemente bagunçados por ela própria.

- Sirius, se você não tiver uma boa explicação para quase me infartar, eu juro que mato você. - Lily respondeu quando finalmente pode se controlar o suficiente para recobrar o equilíbrio.

- Infartar? Não acho que você quisesse dizer isso, anjinho. Você não está com raiva pelo susto, mas pela interrupção. - Sirius sorriu.

Lily corou fortemente, bufando de raiva. Entendera perfeitamente a insinuação daquele cachorro, mas ele estava muito errado se acreditava que ela pudesse fazer **aquilo**, ainda por cima no meio de um corredor, onde qualquer um poderia encontrá-los.

James sorriu, embora estivesse se sentindo um tanto frustrado. Lily sempre conseguia fugir de qualquer tentativa de avanço que ele fizesse e, justamente quando ele conseguia pegá-la desprevinida... Sirius aparecia.

- Então, Almofadinhas, o que tem a dizer? - James perguntou, sério.

- Nada demais. Só queria lembrar a vocês que amanhã vamos viajar e as crianças não devem estar fora da cama a essa hora ou vão perder as carruagens.

Lily piscou os olhos, surpresa e James apenas cruzou os braços. Uma risada abafada veio do fim do corredor e, pouco depois, Remus apareceu.

- Não fiquem tão decepcionados com a interrupção do tio Almofadinhas, crianças. - Remus piscou o olho, envolvendo Lily pelos ombros e começando a guiá-la pelo corredor, enquanto Sirius fazia o mesmo com James - Afinal, vocês vão passar todo o feriado juntos.

- Pois é. Terão a casa do Pontas todinha só pra vocês dois por uma semana! - Sirius continuou - E tenho certeza que encontrarão _muitas_ formas de esquecer o tédio em que vão ficar até nossas ilustres presenças chegarem na véspera de natal.

- O fato de eu ter concordado em passar o Natal na casa do James não significa que vá acontecer qualquer coisa que as mentes sujas de vocês estão imaginando. - Lily respondeu, tentando não notar a maneira como seu rosto queimava de vergonha.

- Não mesmo? - James perguntou, desapontado.

A ruiva voltou-se para ele enquanto entravam no Salão Comunal e apenas revirou os olhos.

- Boa noite para vocês. - ela resmungou, antes de subir as escadas para seu dormitório.

* * *

A campainha soou estridente por todo o apartamento. Por alguns instantes, apenas o silêncio reinou, mas logo o som de passos apressados se dirigiu para a porta. A chave girou na fechadura, uma, duas, três vezes. E finalmente, a porta se abriu.

Os olhos verdes dela caíram sobre os seus, com espanto e, antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela desapareceu atrás da porta, tentando fechá-la, mas James a empurrou antes que pudesse batê-la na cara dele.

Lily abriu a boca, como se fosse perguntar alguma coisa, mas não chegou a sair nenhum som de sua garganta. James a beijara antes que pudesse pedir qualquer explicação, qualquer desculpa ou razão. Qualquer pensamento racional desapareceu no exato instante em que ele a encostou contra a parede, segurando-a firmemente pela coxa até que não houvesse espaço entre seus corpos.

A mão dele se insinuou por debaixo da camisa, logo encontrado o fecho do sutiã. Finalmente ele despregou os lábios dos dela, deixando que ela voltasse a respirar - embora ela não se lembrasse de ter segurado a respiração enquanto ele a beijava.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio, ambas as respirações aceleradas, descompassadas, desencontradas. Ela não se lembrava de ter visto aquele brilho nos olhos dele antes - tanto desespero, tanta necessidade, tanta fome. A blusa que ela usava caiu no chão com um suave farfalhar e ele estreitou os olhos, observando-a com atenção antes mergulhar o rosto no pescoço dela.

Lily sentiu-se trêmula ao perceber a respiração quente dele junto ao seu ombro. Lentamente, ele beijou o colo dela, depois os ombros, depois o pescoço, estendendo a tortuosa espera dos dois.

- Eu quero me casar com você, ruiva. - ele murmurou baixinho junto ao ouvido dela - Estou cansado de viver sem você.

Ela piscou os olhos lacrimosos e logo se viu encarando-o novamente. Com cuidado, Lily retirou os óculos dele, percorrendo com as pontas dos dedos as curvas da maçã do rosto do moreno. James fechou os olhos e ela o envolveu pelo pescoço, se aproximando e sentindo o gosto salgado da lágrima que escapara de seus próprios olhos.

Dessa vez ele pode perceber nela o mesmo desespero que o queimava por dentro. A mesma vontade de se desvanecer dentro daquele beijo, de esquecer do mundo, da vida, de todo o resto.

Por fim, voltaram a se separar. Lily o empurrou de leve, fazendo com que ele a deixasse em pé novamente.

- Lily... - James pediu em voz baixa.

Ela sorriu, secando os olhos e voltando a se aproximar. A camisa dele logo se juntou a dela no chão, permitindo que suas peles pudessem se tocar. Lily voltou a envolvê-lo pelo pescoço, trazendo-o novamente para perto de si, acariciando sua nuca pouco antes de beijá-lo novamente.

James a estreitou contra si, fechando os braços ao redor da cintura dela, como se temesse que ela lhe fosse arrebatada ou fugisse. Poucos instantes depois, estavam no quarto dela. Lily o puxou para cama, caindo por cima dele.

- Diga que se importa. - ela sussurrou em tom urgente, encostando a testa a dele - Diga que isso significa tanto para você quanto significa pra mim.

Ele sorriu, invertendo as posições, observando os cabelos dela caírem como uma manta sobre os travesseiros, enquanto os olhos dela refletiam o pálido brilho do luar lá fora.

- Eu amo você, Lily. - ele respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo.

Ela apenas assentiu, finalmente abandonando-se completamente aos braços dele.

* * *

Ele girou a chave na fechadura, observando o sol que entrava sorrateiro pela janela, iluminando a pequena e bem organizada sala. Sorriu, apalpando o bolso do sobretudo.

Acordara muito cedo aquele dia, apesar de ter passado quase toda a noite... _ocupado_. Lily estava dormindo, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, com a mão dele abraçando-a protetoramente pela cintura. Com cuidado, ele a deixara na cama, recuperando as roupas que abandonara na sala na noite anterior e deixando o apartamento antes que ela tivesse acordado.

Só se lembrara de deixar um bilhete para ela quando já estava no meio do caminho. Em sua ansiedade, no entanto, ele continuou seu caminho, as mãos aquecidas dentro dos bolsos, disposto a terminar aquilo antes que ela acordasse.

Olhou para o relógio. Oito horas. Como sempre. As lojas começavam a abrir no centro de Londres e, quando ele chegou ao seu destino, suspirou aliviado ao perceber que não precisaria esperar.

A pequena joalheria estava encastelada naquele lugar desde antes de a rua tornar-se uma das mais movimentadas da cidade. Eram poucos aqueles que realmente paravam para admirar os objetos expostos na vitrine. James, no entanto, a freqüentava desde pequeno. Muitas vezes visitara o velho Montmartre com o pai à busca de presentes para a senhora Potter.

Um sininho tocou quando ele abriu a porta, passando por ela e logo o dono da loja apareceu em pessoa. Os óculos fundo de garrafa sobre os olhos negros, o cabelo grisalho e o estranho cavanhaque faziam dele uma figura, no mínimo, excêntrica. Mas James não estava ali para pensar sobre a aparência do velho.

- Senhor Potter! - Montmartre sorriu, aproximando-se - Há muitos anos que não o vejo. O que faz por aqui?

- Eu quero comprar uma jóia. - James sorriu, aproximando-se do balcão - Uma aliança.

- Uma aliança? O senhor vai... - ao ver o semblante sério do rapaz, Montmartre apenas assentiu - Tem alguma idéia de como ela deve ser?

James meneou a cabeça e o velho joalheiro abriu alguns armários, depositando várias pequenas caixinhas sobre o balcão e revelando aos olhos de seu cliente dezenas de delicadas alianças. O moreno as observou com curiosidade por alguns instantes antes de sorrir, puxando uma da caixinhas para si.

Havia uma delicada pérola incrustrada no aro dourado, rodeada por pequeninos brilhantes. Ele observou o anel com cuidado antes de devolvê-lo à caixinha e entregá-lo para Montmartre.

- Vou dar uma ordem de pagamento ao Gringotes. Pode me trazer uma pena?

Meia hora depois, estava de volta à casa de Lily, observando o sol que se inflitrava pela janela. Respirando fundo, ele se dirigiu ao quarto dela.

Os cabelos vermelhos estavam embaraçados, caindo grudados ao longo do roupão azul. O perfume dela impregnava o quarto, atestando que ela recém saíra do banho. James sentiu vontade de jogá-la novamente na cama, mas controlou-se, tirando do bolso a caixinha que encerrava seu presente e depositando-a sobre o colchão.

- Eu não vou pedir duas vezes. - ele sussurrou - Não vou implorar, nem me humilhar de novo. Eu estou cansado de assistir você negar o que sente e o que eu sinto. Estou cansado de sentir você tentando esquecer o que existe entre nós. Cansado de vê-la fugir de mim quando obviamente me ama tanto quanto eu te amo.

Ela mordeu os lábios, observando a caixinha entreaberta e se aproximando. James a observou parar diante dele por alguns instantes e, em seguida, levantou o rosto dela, delicadamente, lendo naquele olhar uma dúvida silenciosa. Sorriu quase imperceptivelmente.

- Não escolhemos as pessoas que queremos amar. - ele murmurou - Eu poderia ter qualquer uma aos meus pés. Você era a única que me era indiferente. E foi justamente por você que eu fui me apaixonar. Eu sei que já machuquei você, assim como você me machucou. Dizem que Deus gosta de jogar dados com o universo. Eu acho que ele está se divertindo muito com nós dois.

Ela sorriu de leve, brincando com a aliança por entre as mãos.

- E mesmo sabendo quem eu sou, você quer se arriscar. - ela respondeu - Pensei que era eu quem devia vir com manual de instruções... Eu não entendo você.

- Seria covardia fugir sem ter tentado.

- Como eu fugi. - ela retrucou, sem olhar para ele.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, olhando-a sério.

- Lils... Eu só quero uma chance de provar que podemos ficar juntos.

A aliança escorregou por entre as mãos dela, encaixando-se com perfeição no anular dela. Lily se levantou, encarando-o com altivez.

- Você está assumindo um risco que vai contra todas as probabilidades. Sabe que não vai dar certo e mesmo assim...

- Só não vai dar certo se você não quiser. - ele respondeu levantando-se - Você sabe que eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa que você conheceu... Lily, eu só vou perguntar uma vez... Você quer casar comigo?

Ela olhou para a aliança em seu dedo e para os olhos escuros do rapaz em pé a sua frente. Respirando fundo, ela tirou a aliança, entregando-a de volta à caixinha.

- Eu sinto muito, James. Eu não posso arriscar.

James sentiu o próprio coração dar uma volta inteira dentro do peito. Segurou a vontade de gritar com ela, de acusá-la de tê-lo usado, de dizer o quão cruel ela estava sendo. Mas conteve-se. O olhar que ela lhe lançou o fez se conter. Um olhar cheio de mágoa e ternura e alguma coisa mais que ele não saberia nomear.

- Essa é sua última palavra? - ele ainda se ouviu perguntar, um nó na garganta.

Lily apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem encará-lo. Respirando fundo, ele deu as costas a ela.

- Até amanhã, Evans. - ele frisou o sobrenome dela, deixando o apartamento.

Quando já estava na rua, ele encarou o céu azul sobre ele. O que faltara para que pudesse ser feliz?

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi escrito ao som da trilha sonora do filme "Amelie from Montmartre". Essa última cena acabou de ser escrita ao mesmo tempo em que o cd chegava ao fim e, devo confessar, eu mesma estava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, ao terminar a primeira parte dessa última cena.**

**É difícil escrever "Promessas". Eu fico aqui me tremendo de medo de acabar caindo na vulgaridade, de não ser capaz de passar toda a amargura e toda a ternura que esses dois compartilham nessa fic... E difícil e cansativo. Eu fico espremendo a cabeça, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.**

**Espero que o esforço tenha valido à pena. Que tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu mesma gostei. Esse e o anterior, até agora, são os meus favoritos dessa fic.**

**Agradecimentos a Mimi Granger (**entendeu a questão dos ventiladores?**), Bia Black (**eu esqueci de colocar seu nome nos agradecimentos? Ai, eu juro, foi sem querer! Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe!**), Mah Potter (**e o que achou desse? Huahuahua...**), Paty Felton, Lily Dragon (**eu também me identifico muito com ela...**), Elyon Somniare (**Sabe, eu tenho essa mania de acabar NAQUELA cena...**), Luci Potter, Kakamelo, Nany Potter, Belle Aurore (**eu sou má, eu sou má, eu sou má...**), Lisa Black, Valeska, gaby-fdj-black e todos que continuam acompanhando meus surtos. Se eu me esqueci de alguém, por favor, podem me puxar as orelhas!**

**Quero dedicar esse capítulo em especial não apenas à Mirtes, que eu adoro, mas também às mulheres da Família. Lily Dragon, Mylla, Dynha, Thaisinha, Lisa Black, Gabi, e minhas netas Cinthia e Clah: esse capítulo vai para vocês!**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost. **

**No próximo capítulo, vamos assistir um pouquinho do inferno que a vida dos dois vai se tornar daqui pra frente. Amar e não poder tocar, nem se deixar fraquejar... deve ser difícil para o James e para a Lily. Eu sou mesmo cruel, não? Se eu estivesse no lugar deles, estaria sofrendo um bocado. E sofrendo em silêncio. Exatamente como eles.**

**Vejamos... Eles ainda vão... é isso mesmo. E depois o James vai... E a Lily... E eles estarão numa... E quando conseguirem... Na casa dos Potter, é... E aquela lembrança... E depois... Depois, fim!**

**Pronto. Acabei de contar toda a fic pra vocês! Agora não tem mais porque vocês lerem. Vocês vão me abandonar? Ou serão bonzinhos com essa pobre ficwriter, pobre, pobre escritora sem eira nem beira, que só vive para escrever para vocês? Vamos lá, façam sua boa ação do dia... Comentem. Façam uma criança feliz! Apertem no "go" que aparece ali embaixo e imaginem uma menininha de marias-chiquinhas, chupando pirulito e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha!**

**Huahuahuahuahua... Ok, só depende de vocês eu continuar surtando. Beijos a todos!**

**Silverghost.**


	8. Guerra

A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Sirius encarou as janelas escuras, que pareciam observá-los, como grandes olhos atentos. Um pouco mais afastado dele, James e Frank empunhavam suas varinhas, à espera. Lily estava mais atrás, com o resto do time de aurores que Moody designara para a missão.

Ele ouviu os passos curtos dela se aproximarem, e logo a ruiva estava ao seu lado.

- Fabian e Gideon acha que tudo está quieto demais. Eles receiam que tenhamos caído em uma armadilha. Não há nenhuma marca negra no céu.

- Esse lugar tem cheiro de morte, Lily. O ar está viciado - nem os animais se aproximam daqui. Pode apostar; quando entrarmos naquela casa, vamos encontrar muito mais do que imaginávamos encontrar.

Lily assentiu.

- Eu também sinto isso. Há qualquer coisa aqui que me dá calafrios até os ossos. Mas temos que esperar algum sinal, alguma movimentação. Se não houver nada, invadiremos a casa com o amanhecer. As pessoas têm medo das sombras.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, em silêncio. Por alguns instantes, tudo era quietude. Mas logo ela teve consciência de que era observada. Não precisava se virar para saber quem a observava. Sentira os olhos dele sobre si durante toda a semana. Ele parecia querer revirá-la pelo avesso, entender porque ela se recusara, porque ela não pudera se arriscar.

Mordeu os lábios, como sempre fazia quando se sentia nervosa. Como podia ficar com alguém que era incapaz de pedir perdão? Que era incapaz de reconhecer os próprios erros? Ele a machucaria de novo, na primeira oportunidade.

As horas se passaram lentamente. Os aurores já começavam a se inquietar com aquele silêncio forçado. Nada se movia no pequeno bosque ao redor da casa, nem mesmo o vento parecia querer se fazer presente ali.

A mente de Lily trabalhava a todo vapor. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Porque tinham sido mandados ali? Quem os mandara até aquele lugar? Não acreditava que aquilo fosse uma armadilha. Não sentia nada que pudesse dizer que estavam em perigo. E ela sempre fora muito sensitiva para esse tipo de coisa.

Sirius tinha razão. Aquele lugar cheirava a morte. E só. Não haveria comensais, não haveria emboscada. Aquilo era um aviso. Um cartão de visitas. Uma amostra de poder que poderia fazer alguns aurores mais jovens do esquadrão se acorvadarem. Uma jogada de mestre.

- Droga!

Sirius observou sem entender Lily levantar-se ao lado dele, caminhando diretamente para a frente da casa, sem se importar em ser vista ou não.

- Lily o que diabos você está fazendo? - ele gritou, levantando-se também e apertando a varinha, preparando-se para a luta.

- Segure o resto do esquadrão. Ninguém deve entrar na casa. - ela gritou de volta, empunhando a varinha e apontando-a para a porta fechada à sua frente - Alohomorra!

James esbugalhou os olhos ao ver Lily sumir sozinha nas sombras do casarão. O que aquela louca pretendia? Estava tentando suicídio?

Frank e ele se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, correndo para dentro da casa enquanto Sirius conversava com os irmãos Prewett e mandava o esquadrão ficar a postos, esperando ordens.

O cheiro de podridão atingiu em cheio a face de Sirius quando ele seguiu os amigos. Lily estava em pé, no meio da sala, a varinha apontada para o alto, iluminando todo o círculo aos seus pés. O rosto dela estava lívido, assim como o de James e Frank, que observavam atônitos o lugar.

Havia dezenas de cadáveres empilhados de qualquer maneira, alguns desfigurados, outros, já em estado de decomposição. O chão estava recoberto de sangue seco. Frank aproximou-se de Lily no exato momento em que ela cambaleava e a segurou firmemente.

Ela sentiu lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que a ânsia a engolfava. Abaixando a cabeça, ela vomitou, sentindo na boca um gosto metálico, amargo. Gosto de sangue.

Quando sentiu-se novamente segura em suas próprias pernas, ela se soltou de Frank, agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça. James e Sirius a observavam preocupados, como se ela pudesse desmontar a qualquer instante.

- Vamos logo. - ela ordenou em uma voz rouca, limpando o canto dos lábios enquanto se virava para continuar a explorar a casa.

Eles a seguiram, desvendando os outros aposentos do casarão, todos cheios de corpos. Havia um porão magicaente ampliado, onde celas vazias revelavam mais do que eles podiam suportar. Não havia corpos no porão, mas havia sangue - sangue fresco. Não fazia muito tempo que alguém tinha estado ali.

As paredes das celas estavam recobertas de desenhos e nomes. Lily observou com atenção a lista que tinha diante de si e os sinais que se emendavam as letras.

- Isso é uma lista da morte. - ela resmungou baixinho - Provavelmente, aquelas pessoas lá em cima estão todas aqui. A maior parte é de nomes trouxas. Mas há alguns bruxos aqui no meio.

- Porque enviariam um esquadrão de aurores para um cemitério de prisioneiros? - Frank perguntou - Isso não é lógico. Esse não é nosso trabalho.

Lily tentou visualizar a ordem de missão que recebera mais cedo naquele dia. A assinatura final era de Moody. Mas a letra do relatório não era do chefe dos aurores. Ela conhecia aquela letra.

- Roockwood. August Roockwood. Foi ele quem deu ordem para a missão. Ele queria nos impressionar. Impressionar os aurores mais jovens. Mostrar a eles o poder de seu Lorde. Frank, mande uma mensagem para Moody agora. Eles têm que expedir um mandado de prisão para Roockwood antes que ele desconfie de alguma coisa. E chame o pessoal do Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas. Eles vão ter muito trabalho para fazer por aqui, tentando reconhecer todos aqueles corpos.

Frank assentiu e saiu do porão quase correndo. Lily, James e Sirius permaneceram ali, observando as celas vazias. A ruiva, que ainda estava lendo a lista marcada na parede, voltou sua atenção para uma pequena boneca, encostada junto às grades de uma das celas.

Ela se abaixou, puxando a boneca para si e observando o chão. Havia marcas de unhas no chão. Alguém fora arrastado dali à força. Eles não eram mortos no porão. Eram levados até o "açougue" lá em cima para encarar seus companheiros antes de seguir o mesmo destino. Respirando fundo, ela se levantou.

- Vamos embora. Quero ver Roockwood ainda hoje.

* * *

Lily desabotoou a capa preta, depositando-a sobre uma cadeira, observando Crockford e Fawcett em pé diante de August Roockwood.

- Descobriram alguma coisa? - ela perguntou, sem olhar para o homem sentado.

Crockford arregaçou a manga da blusa de August, revelando uma marca negra. Ela respirou fundo e encarou os olhos cinzentos do comensal, que a observavam com uma fúria maliciosa.

- Você é mais esperta do que aparenta, sangue-ruim. Não é à toa que o lorde a quer fora do caminho dele.

- Vocês deram alguma coisa para ele? Veritaserum ou coisa do tipo? - ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que Moody entrava na saleta junto com James e Frank.

Fawcett meneou a cabeça.

- Ele está cooperando. Se é que se pode chamar propaganda de comensal de cooperação.

Roockwood riu.

- Propaganda de comensal... Todos vocês vão querer estar ao lado do Lorde quando ele terminar. Todos vocês vão se arrastar aos pés dele. Até mesmo os sangue-ruins. Até mesmo você, Evans.

Lily lembrou-se da boneca que abraçara antes de deixar o porão daquela casa maldita e ergueu a mão, desferindo um tabefe sobre o rosto pálido de August.

- Quantos daqueles corpos que estavam no casarão você matou para o seu lorde, maldito? - ela perguntou entre dentes.

O comensal apenas riu.

- Tola... Ele está atrás de você, sangue-ruim. Ele quer cuidar de você pessoalmente, sabia? Deveria se sentir honrada.

Ela ergueu novamente a mão, mas alguém segurou seu braço, puxando-a para fora da saleta. Só quando a porta se fechou, ela pode encarar os olhos de James, que a observavam com a mesma preocupação que ele demonstrara quando tinham encontrado os corpos.

Arrancando o braço das mãos dele violentamente, ela deu as costas à saleta, e desapareceu no elevador.

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi inspirado em um filme que eu assisti essa sexta-feira... Hotel Ruanda. Eu recomendo para quem quiser assistir, desde que preparem os lenços.**

**Agradecimentos a Lisa Black, Bia Black, Nany Potter, Maíra, Mimi Granger, Jully, Mah Clarinha, Helena Black, Kagone-LiliE, Gween Black, Elyon Somniare, Belle Aurore, Thaisinha, Mari-Buffy, Paulinha Granger, Mirtes, Watashinomori e todos que continuam lendo esse surto e gostando e comentando, etc, etc, etc...**

Pessoal, como essa fic é um surto, eu não faço a menor idéia de quantos capítulos ela vai ter... Fazer o quê, não? Eu tenho mais três capítulos prontos já e, posso lhes dizer, daqui pra frente, vocês definitivamente vão querer me matar...

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost. **


	9. Inferno

O ar escapou dolorosamente por seus lábios e ela encostou a testa à parede. A ânsia voltou a engolfá-la, mas dessa vez ela se controlou.

Fechando os olhos, ela se deixou ficar daquela maneira, encostada à parede do banheiro, pálida, ofegante, tão fraca e fragilizada quanto uma criança.

Lentamente, o corpo da ruiva escorregou junto aos ladrilhos e ela observou o teto branco sobre sua cabeça. A lâmpada balançava de um lado para o outro com o vento que entrava sorrateiro pela janelinha ao lado do chuveiro. De um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro, em um movimento quase de hipnose.

Deitou-se molemente sobre o chão frio, a cabeça junto à porta, os olhos febris observando o quarto desarrumado. Há quanto tempo não ajeitava aquela bagunça? Há quanto tempo não recolhia as roupas, guardava os sapatos, forrava aquela cama?

A sensação do chão frio junto à pele quente era extremamente reconfortante. Embora soubesse que a cena que ela estava protagonizando naquele momento era simplesmente lamentável, Lily não tinha forças de se arrastar para a cama. Na verdade, duvidava que fosse capaz de se deitar novamente sobre aquele colchão desde que tudo acontecera.

Respirou fundo, encarando novamente o teto. Os lábios ainda permaneciam com o gosto amargo, metálico, que já a perseguia a dias. Sorriu tristemente, encolhendo-se de modo a poder abraçar os joelhos e deixou as lágrimas que segurara por todo o dia escaparem. Lembrou-se do casarão, da boneca, e da face sorridente de August Roockwood.

Queria que James estivesse ali. Queria que ele a segurasse junto a ele, que a protegesse, que a amasse. Meneou a cabeça, encostando a testa novamente no chão, tentando esquecer, tentando se livrar daquela dor, tentando escapar daquele inferno.

Gostaria de poder escolher novamente. De poder voltar no tempo, consertar tudo o que estava errado, tudo o que a fazia sofrer... A começar por James. Se pudesse escolher novamente, jamais teria conhecido o rapaz. Se jamais o houvesse conhecido, todo aquele sofrimento iria embora. Seria uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Talvez fosse capaz de confiar nas pessoas, afinal.

Aquele era seu grande problema. Não conseguia confiar em ninguém. Se tivesse permanecido em seu mundo - o mundo dos trouxas, o mundo de seus pais, de sua irmã - ela certamente seria capaz de confiar em si mesma. De confiar em seu próprio julgamento, de confiar em seu próprio poder.

Mas, não. Ela não pertencia ao mundo trouxa. Era uma bruxa.

Até aí, nenhuma dor. O problema era quando, dia após dia, acordava em meio a pessoas orgulhosas, mesquinhas, conscientes de sua superioridade - da superioridade de seu sangue.

Isso minava toda sua auto-confiança. Minava todo o seu orgulho. Minava toda a sua capacidade de confiar em alguém. E, sendo incapaz de confiar, era também incapaz de amar.

Lily engoliu o soluço. A mesquinha, a medíocre, a hipócrita, era ela. Ela que se fazia de forte, que fingia não se importar, que lutava com todas as forças para ser aceita, para encontrar seu lugar no mundo. Ela que mentia. Ela que, do alto do seu orgulho, era incapaz de deixar a segurança de sua própria fortaleza para ser feliz.

Ela era incapaz de confiar em James. Incapaz de confiar no que ele dizia, no que ele sentia. Incapaz de arriscar, de deixar suas próprias emoções extravasarem.

Incapaz de deixar o inferno que ela mesma construíra para si.

* * *

E apesar do orgulho, ele voltara. Voltara, por, simplesmente, não ter outra escolha. Novamente estava ali, no charmoso café, abrigando-se da chuva sob a marquise da loja, observando a janela fechada do apartamento dela e lembrando-se de momentos que ele, decididamente, precisava esquecer.

Mas ele era incapaz de esquecer. Em vez disso, ele sempre retornava para ela. Não importava a maneira como ela o tratava, não importava a frieza, as tentativas de feri-lo, de mandá-lo embora... Sempre fora daquela maneira. Ela fugindo e ele esperando. Esperando, freqüentando os mesmos lugares que ela para poder vê-la, recordando cada gesto, cada palavra...

James deu um passo à frente, deixando que a chuva lhe martelasse sobre sua cabeça, encharcando-o por inteiro. Um vento gelado e furioso soprou, enfurnando sua capa, mas ele não se mexeu.

Faltava menos de uma semana para o natal. Uma semana... Fechou os olhos, tentando não notar a dor quase física que lhe perpassara a essa lembrança.

O que estava fazendo da sua vida? Porque, quando ela o rejeitara, em vez de procurar consolo nos braços de outra, ele se tornara soturno e amargurado? Em vez de sair com os amigos, beber com eles, rir e fazer de conta que estavam de volta a Hogwarts, onde eles eram os marotos e a vida parecia perfeita só por esse detalhe - porque, Merlin, porque ele preferia ficar sozinho, observando a janela escura daquele apartamento, mesmo sob aquela chuva torrencial?

Não voltaria atrás. Ele prometera a si mesmo e deixara bem claro para Lily que ele não mendigaria mais a atenção dela. Não mais. Mas, mesmo assim, ele estava ali, na esperança de que ela aparecesse pelo menos por alguns instantes na janela e ele pudesse observar furtivamente os olhos dela.

Talvez tivesse tendências masoquistas. Era a única explicação racional para o que ele estava fazendo consigo mesmo.

Todos os dias, dez para as oito, ele estava no escritório, esperando ela chegar. Em silêncio, analisavam os relatórios lado a lado, fingindo não se importarem. Até algumas semanas antes, aquele era o horário em que aproveitavam a presença um do outro. Em que deixavam extravasar todo o amor que sentiam. Agora, eles sequer eram capazes de se encarar.

Quando Frank e Sirius chegavam, às dez, a maior parte dos relatórios já estava analisada, já havia apontamentos para a primeira reunião do dia e esboços gerais das missões que teriam de enfrentar ao longo da semana.

Se era Lily quem ficava responsável por alguma tarefa mais espinhosa, como um interrogatório ou uma busca e apreensão, ele logo sentia o coração palpitar, perguntando-se quem iria protegê-la.

De noite, ele a seguia de longe com os olhos, sombras através da cortina branca que esvoaçava para fora da janela. E morria um pouquinho mais a cada instante, afundando naquele amor louco, obstinado, amargurado, fechado em seu próprio silêncio.

* * *

**Novembro - 1976**

- Será possível que você ainda não percebeu! - ele gritou, tentando soar mais alto que o vento, que rugia ao redor deles - Sem que eu percebesse, sua presença quase diária se tornou necessária pra mim, Evans.

- Potter... - ela começou sarcástica.

James a interrompeu, segurando-a firmemente contra o próprio corpo, ignorando a chuva, a tontura que sentia, a respiração descompassada... tudo.

- A discussão ao café-da-manhã é o que me anima a sair da cama; as respostas atravessadas do almoço são o que me fazem suportar as aulas; a conversa civilizada da noite, quando você está muito cansada até mesmo para brigar comigo é o que embala os meus sonhos. Será que você não percebe? - ele a apertou ainda mais contra si, embora ela já não mais lutasse para fugir dos braços dele - A minha vida nos últimos tempos se resume a você, Evans. Se resume a perseguir você com o olhar para onde quer que você vá, a sofrer quando você sofre, a sorrir quando você está feliz... Eu só me sinto realmente vivo quando você está por perto. Será que você não percebe?

Ela entreabriu os lábios, pela primeira vez incerta de como agir perante as palavras dele. Aos poucos, James afrouxou o laço que fazia junto à cintura dela, respirando pesadamente à visão da blusa branca - agora quase transparente por conta da chuva que os açoitava - enquanto os cabelos dela pregavam-se ao corpo dele, encharcados, pesados de água.

Lentamente, ele abaixou a cabeça, deixando os lábios no mesmo nível dos dela. Os olhos de Lily piscaram confusos por breves instantes antes dela assentir imperceptivelmente. James sentiu ela passar os braços por debaixo dos braços dele ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios esmagavam os dela, num beijo urgente.

Quando finalmente se separaram, ela sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava recobrar o fôlego. Com um sussuro, ela recostou a cabeça ao peito dele, surpreendendo James. Nenhum tapa? Nenhum grito?

- Eu acredito. - ela respondeu baixinho, sem olhar para ele.

* * *

Um trovão ribombou não muito longe dali e ela finalmente levantou-se do chão frio do banheiro. Rapidamente percorreu todo o apartamento, fechando as janelas, antes de voltar ao banheiro e escovar os dentes pela terceira vez em menos de uma hora.

Não adiantava. O gosto amargo não ia embora.

Suspirando, ela voltou para a sala e finalmente encarou os exames que estavam abandonados sobre a mesa, que ela recebera aquele dia e não tivera ainda coragem de abrir.

O que aqueles papéis poderiam mudar em sua vida?

Lentamente, ela aproximou-se da mesa, quebrando o lacre deles, respirando fundo antes de começar as ler as letrinhas negras à sua frente.

_Positivo_.

Respirou fundo, controlando a vontade de gritar. No dia seguinte, ela conversaria com Moody. Não poderia continuar em Londres. Fugiria de novo. E dessa vez, para sempre.

* * *

James sentiu uma pontada estranha no peito. Já passava das dez. Ela já fechara todas as janelas, provavelmente estava dormindo. Não adiantava mais ficar ali.

Soltou o fôlego de uma vez, sorrindo tristemente. Já era hora de cuidar um pouco dele mesmo. E, com um último olhar para a janela, onde uma sombra se apoiava contra o batente, ele aparatou para casa.

* * *

**Não me matem, não me matem, não me matem... **

**Eu sei, eu sou má... Aconselho ouvirem Ritorno da Te da Laura Pausini enquanto lêem esse capítulo... Aí sim, vocês poderão dizer que eu sou má...**

**Agradecimentos a Bia Black, Watashinomori, Lisa Black, Helena Black, Tainah, Thaisinha, Gaby-fdj-black, Kagome-LilyE, Gween Black, Lily Dragon, Mimi Granger, Luci Potter, carol Previtalli, Nany Potter, Aline, Belle Aurore, Mylla Evans, Gabizinha Black, Mirtes, e todo mundo que continua me agüentando... Porque nem eu sei como eu me agüento...**

**Beijos e até mais um capítulo terrível...**

**Silverghost. **


	10. Cela escura

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, Evans? - Moody perguntou sério, observando-a com o recém-implantado olho mágico - Tem certeza que quer ir embora e esperar com os ianques até que os comensais tenham crescido o suficiente para alcançar aquele lugar dos diabos? 

Lily sorriu sem emoção alguma.

- Tenho certeza que vocês estão fazendo o melhor, Moody. Eu não sou necessária aqui.

Ele a observou com certa apreensão.

- Você está falando daquele dia quando eu... Evans, eu não quis dizer que você era menos apta que qualquer outro aqui, eu...

- Eu sei que não Moody. - ela o interrompeu, sentindo-se subitamente um pouco mais simpática do que quando chegara ali - Mas há coisas sobre as quais eu não posso simplesmente passar em branco. Eu tenho meus motivos, não quero explicá-los pois é muito pessoal. Só o que quero é que o senhor me desligue do departamento para que eu possa pedir minha transferência de volta para Nova York.

Moody suspirou, assentindo.

- Muito bem, então. Eu não posso retê-la aqui à força. Mas saiba que vai fazer muita falta ao nosso time, Evans.

Ela assentiu e se levantou, oferecendo a mão ao chefe.

- Espero reencontrá-lo algum dia em uma situação um pouco menos delicada, Olho-tonto.

- Igualmente, Lily. - ele sorriu de leve, aceitando a mão que lhe era estendida.

Ela se virou para a porta, que acabara de abrir. James piscou os olhos, confuso por alguns instantes.

- Desculpe, eu não quis atrapalhar a reunião. - ele preparava-se para se retirar quando Moody fez um movimento de descaso com a mão.

- Pode entrar, Potter. Ela já está indo embora.

James respirou fundo, entrando na sala ao mesmo tempo em que Lily passava por ele sem encará-lo. Ele sentiu o coração diminuir enquanto ela apertava o passo, o perfume dos dois se misturando no ar sem que eles se dessem conta.

Moody observou em silêncio o rapaz parado junto ao umbral da porta acompanhar Lily com o olhar. Meneando a cabeça, o chefe dos aurores voltou a se sentar.

- O que quer aqui, Potter? - ele perguntou, fazendo com que a atenção de James afinal se voltasse para ele.

- Só entregar alguns relatórios. Roockwood confessou estar passando informações para Voldemort há meses. - o moreno empurrou as pastas que carregava consigo para o outro auror.

- Isso não é bom. Roockwood estava em excelente posição aqui dentro. Ele podia entregar qualquer um para os comensais. Inclusive o time de vocês. Era ele quem recebia e rubricava quase todas as petições da Evans.

O silêncio voltou a cair no escritório por alguns instantes enquanto Moody dava uma olhada no conteúdo das pastas que James lhe trouxera e o rapaz continuava a observar a porta pela qual Lily acabara de sair. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo importante naquele exato instante e virou-se para Moody.

- O que a Evans estava fazendo aqui? Ela recebeu uma licença de uma semana por causa do feriado.

Moody não levantou a cabeça, escondendo o sorriso que se formara em seus lábios.

- Ela veio pedir dispensa. Vai voltar para Nova York.

James sentiu a respiração suspensa.

- Você está brincando, não é? A Evans é uma das nossas melhores estrategistas. O Frank pode ser brilhante, mas ele às vezes idealiza demais os cenários. Como se uma luta entre aurores e comensais fosse um duleo de cavaleiros. Sem ela, nós...

- Acha que eu não sei disso, Potter? - Moody afinal levantou a cabeça, encarando-o curioso - Lily Evans tornou-se peça-chave para o Ministério. Se ela não tivesse pedido essa dispensa, eu ia tratar de colocá-la em algum esquema de segurança. Mas eu não posso amarrá-la ao pé da mesa se ela não quer mais trabalhar conosco.

- Mas porque? - James perguntou sem entender.

Moody voltou a sorrir.

- Você vem perguntar isso a mim?

James piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, tentando processar aquela informação. Até que, afinal, ele entendeu. Ela ia embora por causa dele. Para não vê-lo mais. Ia fugir dele mais uma vez.

Mas aquilo não era certo. O Ministério precisava dela. Sem Lily, sem a lógica dela, a habilidade dela em compreender os objetivos absurdos dos comensais, eles estariam perdidos. Se tivessem que escolher entre eles dois, obviamente que Lily era quem devia ficar. Ele podia ir para outro time se era assim tão insuportável...

A quem ele queria enganar? Que se danasse o Ministério. Era ele quem precisava dela!

- Moody, eu vou...

- Pode ir, Potter. Tenho certeza que você tem uma excelente razão para sair sem terminar de apresentar os relatórios. - Moody respondeu - E só me volte aqui depois do natal, seu moleque!

James apenas riu, deixando o escritório quase correndo. Antes que pudesse chegar no elevado, entretanto, Frank aproximou-se dele, trazendo mais algumas pastas.

- James, isso chegou agora há pouco... Parece que Roockwood estava responsável por...

- Frank, isso não pode ficar para mais tarde? Moody já está com os outros relatórios. Eu preciso ir atrás da Evans.

Ele recomeçou a correr, mas parou ao ouvir o rapaz gritar. Com a face lívida, James voltou a encarar Frank.

- O que disse?

- Roockwood. Ele estava responsável por seqüestrar a Lily. Como ele foi pego, pensamos de início que a missão teria sido abortada. Não colocaram isso no relatório que saiu mais cedo. Só que agora ele disse que ele só estava aqui para conhecer os passos dela. A missão deles não foi abortada, a qualquer momento...

_A qualquer momento..._ James passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso.

- Vá agora atrás de Moody e repita isso para ele. Eu vou atrás daquela louca. - ele respondeu em tom urgente.

Novamente ele saiu correndo. Não esperou pelo elevador - em vez disso, rapidamente começou a subir as escadas, tentando não perder o fôlego com suas largas passadas. Precisava chegar até ela antes, precisava encontrá-la, protegê-la...

- Érico, a Evans aparatou daqui?

O velho zelador meneou a cabeça.

- Ela saiu pela passagem normal. Ela parecia precisar caminhar um pouco.

Sem se despedir ou agradecer, James voltou a sair correndo. Do lado de fora do Ministério, ele observou as ruas movimentadas. Voldemort não tentaria nada em plena luz do dia, no centro de Londres. Tentaria?

Ele segurou a varinha, tentando se concentrar em algum rastro dela. Em que direção ela poderia ter ido? Quando finalmente sentiu a presença dela, ele procurou com os olhos um beco onde pudesse aparatar. Demorou alguns minutos, tentando encontrar um lugar menos movimentado, ao mesmo tempo em que se concentrava na presença dela.

Lily estava em apuros. Porque ela sempre tinha que ser tão teimosa? Porque não aceitara a segurança que Moody lhe propusera quando acontecera o primeiro ataque?

Finalmente encontrou um lugar onde poderia aparatar sem ser visto. E quando afinal encontrou Lily, todos os seus pressentimentos se confirmaram. Ela estava no meio de uma doca, circundada por um anel de fogo. Dezenas de Inferis a cercavam. Havia alguns comensais espalhados, em pé sobre os enormes containeres que esperavam para ser embarcados.

O feitiço escudo que ela conjurara estava fraco demais - ele pode perceber pela forma como, cada vez mais, os Inferi conseguiam se aproximar. Lily estava fraca. Ele sabia disso. Sentia isso.

Um dos comensais apontou para a barreira dela e uma rajada azul a atingiu. O anel de fogo se desfez e ela deu um passo para trás, preparando-se para enfrentar os Inferi.

- LILY! - ele gritou quando mais uma rajada de luz foi mandada na direção dela.

A ruiva conseguiu desviar a tempo do feitiço, mas abriu a guarda o suficiente para que um Inferi a atacasse. Ele viu os olhos dela se estreitarem ao mesmo tempo em que ela caía ajoelhada no chão, segurando o lugar onde o Inferi a atingira.

Rapidamente, James correu para junto dela, empunhando a própria varinha, preparando-se para morrer, se necessário. Mas eles não tocariam em Lily.

- Idiota... - um dos comensais resmungou baixinho - Porque ele tinha que se meter?

Regulus observou a prima pular para o chão e começar a lutar contra James. Menos de cinco minutos depois, os outros comensais tinham se juntado a ela e o auror desfalecia ao lado da ruiva.

- Parece que temos um presente melhor para o lorde do que ele imaginara de início. - Bellatrix observou, tirando a máscara.

Regulus apenas assentiu.

* * *

James acordou sentindo algo quente junto ao seu rosto. Piscou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando se acostumar com a pouca claridade que entrava por uma fresta junto ao teto. 

Limpou o rosto e observou as mãos sujas. O que era aquilo? _Sangue_? Seus olhos percorreram no chão a trilha que o sangue fazia. Havia um corpo deitado sobre uma pequena poça do líquido vermelho. O rapaz estreitou os olhos ao reconhecer aquela silhueta.

Sentiu todos os músculos reclamarem quando ele tentou se levantar. Lentamente, ele se aproximou do vulto da ruiva, virando-a de modo a deitar a cabeça dela sobre seu colo.

- Lily...

Ela não abriu os olhos. A respiração dela estava rarefeita, como se apenas um pequeno fio de vida a ligasse ainda ao seu corpo físico. Ele a observou com cuidado, detectando a origem do sangramento. Delicadamente, James abriu os botões da blusa dela, revelando um grande corte junto à costela direita.

Procurou a varinha no bolso, mas não a encontrou. Ingenuidade pensar que os comensais os deixariam com suas varinhas. Ele rasgou um pedaço da própria capa, improvisando um curativo. Estava quase acabando quando ouviu uma chave girar na fechadura.

A porta da cela se abriu e um comensal passou por ela, os olhos claros brilhando por trás da máscara branca.

- O lorde o espera, Potter. Não se preocupe com ela, quando ele acabar, você poderá voltar para junto de sua amada ruivinha.

O tom de deboche era claro, mas ele não conseguiu reconhecer a voz.

- O que seu "lorde" poderia querer comigo? - ele perguntou, com a mesma voz de ironia.

- Isso você só vai saber quando chegar lá. Vamos logo, Potter. Não quer que aconteça alguma coisa a ela, não é mesmo?

Respirando fundo, James se levantou. E, com uma última olhada para o corpo inerte de Lily, deixou a cela, acompanhando o comensal.

* * *

**Eu estou cada vez mais cruel, não é verdade? O que irá acontecer agora? O que a Silver aprontará no próximo capítulo? Bem, só esperando para saber o que vem a seguir, não?**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Belle Aurore (**ela não foi embora, tá vendo? Pode me agradecer. hehehe...**), gaby-fdj-black (**eu não consigo ser má? Hei, você já pensou se eu decido transformar essa fic em uma UA para liberar todos os meus instintos psicóticos sádicos?**), kakamelo (**fico feliz por estar gostando... Mesmo com todas as coisas que ando aprontando para esses dois..**.), Bia Black (**ui, meu pescoço? pode esperar até eu acabar a fic?**), Carol Previtalli (**sinto que até o final da fic alguém vai morrer desidratado...**), króu (**eles vão demorar para ficar juntos ainda...**), Helena Black (**tem certeza que eles ficam juntos no fim?**), Lorena (**sim, eu sei, sou uma pessoa cruel...**), Thaisinha (**a família está se especializando em torturas e coisas do tipo ou é só impressão minha?**), Lisa Black (**estou ouvindo Laura Pausini agora...**), Luci Potter (**adivinhou... eu sempre faço eles sofrerem, não?**), Tainah (**nada de capítulos felizes e saltitantes em Promessas... i'm sorry... mas tem capítulos felizes e saltitantes em O Nome do Jogo!**), krou (**Obrigada!**), Nany Potter (**bem, pelo menos ela não fugiu...**), Aline (**os surtos não vão terminar tão cedo...**), Mari-Buffy (**eu sou muito má mesmo, não?**), Valeska (**porque você está sentimental? Não vai me matar agora, não?**), Dynha Black (**ah, maninha, você sabe que eu te amo, não?**) e todo mundo que continua escrevendo, lendo, conversando comigo seja na comunidade, seja no msn, seja por e-mail, seja por telepatia, etc, etc, etc...**

**A propósito, gostaria de avisar a vocês que a partir da próxima semana vai começar a aparecer no ff. fics das Perversas. Quando verem esse nick, saibam que se trata de fics escritas em duplas, trios, etc, de autoras J/L que, por acaso do destino, se reuniram lá na comunidade fics da Silverghost no orkut.**

**Para inaugurar a conta, há uma inédita parceria entre essa maluca que vos fala e minha amada irmãzinha, Mylla Evans. Não posso falar muito sobre o assunto, visto que é surpresa, mas estou já deixando vocês de sobreaviso!**

**Beijos e até mais um capítulo cheio de tortura psicológica para vocês!**

**Silverghost.**

**p.s.: tá vendo como eu sou boazinha? Estou postando Promessas dia sim, dia não... Acho que o fim da fic já está chegando... Sejam bonzinhos também e me mandem reviews, ok? É só clicar naquele nbotãzinho ali embaixo... lembrem-se da menina de pirulito! Façam uma criança feliz! **


	11. Adeus

**Novembro - 1976**

Estavam deitados sobre uma manta, no teto da torre dos leões, um ao lado do outro. Um vento frio soprava, prenúncio de inverno, mas eles não pareciam se importar, enquanto riam, conversando aos murmúrios, contando estrelas.

Fazia pouco tempo que afinal tinham admitido um para o outro que se gostavam. E pareciam estar dispostos a recuperar todo o tempo perdido em discussões inúteis, aproveitando ao máximo todos os momentos em que podiam passar juntos.

- Lily? - ele chamou depois de alguns minutos de confortável silêncio.

- Oi? - ela balbuciou em resposta, sem tirar as orbes verdes do céu escuro.

James rolou para o lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre o braço, observando o rosto dela.

- Você quer saber qual é minha maior fantasia?

A garota corou, preparando-se para ouvir alguma gracinha pervertida típica de Marotos e companhia. James podia ser um namorado extremamente carinhoso e tudo o mais... Mas certos hábitos eram simplesmente impossíveis de serem mudados.

- Devo me preparar psicologicamente para o que estou prestes a ouvir? - ela perguntou, mais para si mesma que para ele.

O rapaz riu de leve, aproximando-se mais do corpo de Lily, deixando o rosto junto ao pescoço dela.

- Você sempre teve sérios problemas com meu cabelo.

Ela piscou confusa. O que o cabelo dele tinha a ver?

- Bem, depois que passamos a trabalhar juntos, eu descobri afinal que essa sua mania é mais um tique nervoso que propriamente uma forma de se exibir por aí. Embora você às vezes faça de propósito.

- Acho então que devo agradecer às loucuras do professor Dumbledore por ter me colocado para trabalhar como monitor-chefe junto a você.

Lily apenas sorriu, sentindo ele abraçá-la pela cintura e um calor reconfortante quando ele apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela o abraçou pelas costas, descansando a mão junto ao rosto dele.

- Eu queria que você me lavasse o cabelo e tentasse dar um jeito nele. - ele falou baixinho.

- Você queria o quê? - ela perguntou, olhando para o alto da cabeça dele - Essa é sua fantasia?

James ergueu a cabeça, encarando-a com os olhos brilhantes. Havia uma sombra de riso nos lábios dele, mas ele mantinha a face séria.

- O que achou que seria, Lily? Acho que devemos rever conceitos por aqui... A senhorita é quem tem a mente muito pervertida, sabia?

Lily começou a rir e James sentiu todo o corpo dela sacudir sob o dele com o riso cristalino.

- Eu nunca imaginei... Nunca me passou pela cabeça...

- Bem, eu posso mudar minha idéia... - ele respondeu, malicioso - O que acha?

Ela meneou a cabeça, sentando-se.

- Não, lavar seus cabelos está bom pra mim. Vamos lá pra dentro. Acho que a banheira dos monitores ainda está cheia... E vista uma roupa de banho!

Ele a observou divertido.

- Preciso mesmo estar vestido?

- James...

- Ok, já que você se dispôs tão docemente a realizar minhas fantasias... Será com as suas regras.

Ela apenas sorriu de volta, meneando a cabeça, entrando de volta na torre pela janela, sendo logo seguida pelo rapaz.

- Esteja em dez minutos no banheiro dos monitores. - ela avisou, antes de tomar o caminho de seu dormitório.

- Sim, senhora! - ele prestou continência, enquanto tomava a direção oposta à dela.

* * *

O mundo parecia rodar sob seu corpo quando ela acordou. Abriu os olhos devagar, encarando o teto sujo sobre sua cabeça. Onde estava? O que acontecera?

Tentou se lembrar de como viera parar naquele lugar, mas a única lembrança que tinha era de alguém gritando seu nome pouco antes de sentir as unhas pútridas de um Inferi rasgarem sua carne.

Aos poucos, as forças foram voltando e ela conseguiu se mexer. Arrastou-se para junto da parede, apoiando-se nela, notando nesse momento que sua blusa estava aberta e havia um curativo improvisado sobre o corte, que ainda ardia. Lentamente, ela fechou os botões, sentindo a pele fria em contato com os dedos quase insensíveis.

Há quanto tempo estaria ali? Não muito, afinal, seu sangue ainda estava fresco sobre o chão. Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça à parede. O esforço de procurar respostas para todas aquelas questões estava deixando-a ainda mais fraca e tonta.

Nesse instante, a porta da cela se abriu com um rangido e Lily reabriu os olhos, encolhendo-se inconscientemente. Duas sombras passaram por ela. Um corpo foi jogado de bruços diante da ruiva e os dois comensais voltaram a sair, sem parecer ter notado a presença dela ali.

- Você é a próxima, sangue-ruim. - uma voz feminina soou fora da cela, vinda da escuridão - Aproveite para se despedir do seu namoradinho.

O barulho das risadas cortantes dos comensais se afastou aos poucos. Lily continuou encolhida junto à parede, sem coragem de se aproximar do corpo que tinha diante de si. Podia ouvir a respiração difícil dele junto ao chão, quase a se confundir com a sua própria.

- James? - ela chamou em um fio de voz, tentando controlar o pequeno filete de lágrimas que lhe escapou pelos olhos.

Ele não respondeu. Respirando fundo, ela tomou coragem para se aproximar, virando-o de barriga para cima. James não parecia muito machucado.

- Lógico que não... - ela comentou amarga para si mesma - Cruciatus não deixa cicatrizes visíveis, Lily.

Ela se sentou ao lado do moreno, abraçando os próprios joelhos, apoiando a cabeça neles para melhor observar a face inconsciente dele.

Sorriu de leve ao se lembrar de um dia muito distante, no banheiro dos monitores, em meio a bolhas e espuma, os dois espirrando água um no outro. Outra lágrima escapou dos olhos dela e um soluço morreu em sua garganta.

Como tudo chegara àquele ponto? Como algo que parecia tão perfeito podia ter trazido tanto sofrimento?

Naqueles dois anos, ela se acostumara a pensar que a culpa era dele. Apenas e exclusivamente de James Potter. Mas agora percebia que não. A culpa era dela também. Por ter sido tão apressada em julgar. Por ter deixado o ciúme dominá-la, por ter desejado revanche, por ter fugido sem explicação...

Se tivesse ficado, se tivesse enfrentado James e encarado seus temores, se tivesse perdido um pouco mais de tempo tentando compreendê-lo em vez de se lamuriar... Se tivesse dado uma chance a eles... Mas fora burra demais para perceber o que estivera diante de seus olhos o tempo todo.

E agora... Bem, agora era tarde. Ouvira a comensal - ela seria a próxima. E já tinha perdido sangue demais; estava muito fraca para suportar uma sessão de tortura com o "milorde". Quando aquela cela voltasse a se abrir, ela seria levada como cordeiro para o sacrifício.

Não teria chance de dizer a James como se arrependia por não ter aceito aquele anel quando ele oferecera. Não teria chance de senti-lo uma última vez junto a ela, não teria chance de confessar a ele que ainda o amava, como jamais fora capaz de amar outra pessoa.

Ela acariciou de leve o rosto dele e abaixou-se, capturando os lábios de James, sentindo o gosto doce do último beijo que compartilhariam em vida.

- Adeus, meu amor... - ela balbuciou, ouvindo os passos que voltavam a se aproximar.

A porta da cela voltou a se abrir. Ela se levantou, secando as lágrimas.

- Ele quer vê-la agora, sangue-ruim. - o comensal anunciou.

Lily apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Se fosse morrer, seria de cabeça erguida. Ela olhou uma última vez para trás. E suspirou.

* * *

**Ai, ai, meu pai... Estou quase chorando aqui também... Eu realmente não presto... Mas pelo menos toda essa tortura está acabando... Acho que quinze capítulos está de bom tamanho. Estamos no décimo primeiro, só faltam mais quatro. Ou melhor, mais três, já que me deu mais um surto de madrugada e eu escrevi mais um capítulo...**

**Vejamos... Agradecimentos especiais a minha maninha, Dynha Black, Mah Clarinha, Bia Black, Mimi Granger, Nany Potter, Thaisinha, Mari-Buffy, gaby-fdj-blck, Mel Black**,** Helena Black, Paula, Mirtes, Katchiana, Mylla, Lisa Black e todo mundo que sempre lê, lê, lê o que eu escrevo, escrevo, escrevo...**

**Tá vendo como eu sou boazinha? (sei...) Postei dois dias seguidos! E depois vocês dizem que eu sou uma tia má... Hunf! Se continuarem a dizer que eu sou cruel e não sei mais o quê, eu transformo essa fic em uma UA e mato todo mundo. Nada de Harry. Eu entronizo Voldemort como líder mundial e acabou-se a história! Huahuahuahuahuahua...**

**Então, façam uma criança feliz. Comentem. E, se estão cansados das minhas torturas, dêem uma procurada pela fic Discutindo a relação (propaganda é a alma do negócio!). Para os fãs da Susan, vale à pena dar uma conferida. Além de que, algumas risadas sempre são bem vindas, não?**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost. **


	12. Sangue puro

**Setembro - 1976**

O banquete de abertura acabara de terminar. Aos poucos, os alunos seguiam para seus salões comunais, liderados pelos monitores.

Aquele corredor, entretanto, estava vazio, e os passos apressados dos dois ecoavam sinistramente pelas paredes de pedra, ecos tão furiosos quanto aqueles que os produziam.

- Ora, Evans, volte aqui! - ele ordenou, numa voz pretensamente madura.

- Potter, por Merlin, me deixe em paz! - ela pediu sem se voltar para ele.

James apenas sorriu, acelerando o passo até ultrapassá-la, parando e bloqueando a passagem da ruiva no processo.

- Porque está tão irritada, Evans?

- Não é da sua conta, Potter. - ela respondeu sem emoção - Agora pode, por favor, sair do caminho?

- É lógico que é da minha conta! - ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso - Você está assim desde a estação. Desde que descobriu que eu fui nomeado monitor-chefe. Está irritada porque vai ter que passar algum tempo mais ao meu lado. E acha que não vai conseguir resistir.

Lily bufou e tentou mais uma vez passar por ele, mas James novamente a impediu. Finalmente, perdendo o controle, ela tirou a varinha do vbolso da capa e apontou para ele.

- Saia da minha frente AGORA! - ela gritou, sem se importar com a possibilidade de alguém encontrá-los.

James meneou a cabeça.

- Não vou sair até que você admita.

- Droga, Potter! - ela abaixou a varinha, o rosto contorcido numa careta de fúria - O mundo não gira ao seu redor. Minha vida não se restringe a discutir com você pelos corredores! Dane-se se você é monitor-chefe ou não; isso já era mais do que esperado, visto que você sempre foi primeiro aluno do colégio. E eu não dou um sicle por esse maldito cargo! Há outras coisas com que se importar, coisas que para você são mínimas, você com sua arrogância e com seu precioso sangue-puro!

Lily empurrou James do seu caminho, sem se importar em receber uma resposta. O rapaz observou aturdido a cabeleira ruiva sumir na esquina do corredor. O que diabos acontecera?

Silenciosamente, ele voltou para seu próprio salão comunal e encontrou uma pequena agitação no recinto. Procurou com os olhos os outros marotos. Peter, Remus e Sirius estavam sentados juntos a um dos janelões, conversando em voz baixa.

James aproximou-se decidido dos amigos e logo estava afundando na poltrona junto a Sirius.

- O que aconteceu por aqui? - ele perguntou curioso, ao que os outros três encararam-se furtivamente.

- Você não soube, Pontas? - Sirius perguntou, coçando a cabeça - Estava todo mundo comentando o que aconteceu qaundo embarcamos...

- Ele estava muito ocupado tentando mostrar o novo distintivo dele à Lily. - Remus respondeu pelo amigo.

- Mas o que aconteceu afinal? - James insistiu, observando as faces preocupadas deles.

- Mataram os Fawcett, Pontas. - Peter respondeu com a voz quase sumida - Toda a família. Incluindo...

- Incluindo Elise. A melhor amiga da Evans. - James concluiu, lembrando do encontro que tivera com a ruiva poucos instantes atrás.

"_Há outras coisas com que se importar, coisas que para você são mínimas, você com sua arrogância e com seu precioso sangue-puro!_"

As palavras de Lily ecoaram em sua mente, amragas, cheias de dor e de um certo tom de saudade. E ele fora um completo insensível, um idiota arrogante, como ela fizera questão de deixar bem claro.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma inexplicável melancolia. Não conhecera Elise Fawcett a ponto de chorar a morte dela, mas lembrava-se do sorriso calmo quando ela puxava Lily para longe dele a fim de evitar mais uma discussão.

"_...com sua arrogância e com seu precioso sangue-puro..._"

- Rapazes, eu vou dormir. - James murmurou, levantando-se.

Os outros assentiram e, lentamente, ele subiu as escadas para seu dormitório.

"_...seu precioso sangue-puro..._"

* * *

Ela se contorceu no chão, ainda abraçando protetoramente o próprio corpo. Aos poucos, os músculos voltaram a relaxar e ela sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca e uma pontada aguda de dor na língua. Cerrara tão fortemente os dentes para não gritar que acabara por se machucar ainda mais. 

- Então, senhorita Evans... Está disposta a colaborar agora?

Lily não respondeu. Sequer olhou para o homem em pé a sua frente. Estava concentrando todas as suas energias em manter-se acordada, em controlar-se para não dar ao maldito o gosto de vê-la gritar.

Rolou para o lado pouco antes de o pé dele chutar o vazio. Voldemort parecia estranhamente satisfeito em torturá-la pessoalmente. Como se sentisse um enorme prazer em assistir ao seu sofrimento.

- Vejo que não se decide... É realmente uma pena, senhorita Evans. Uma pena que tanta inteligência esteja presa a um sangue tão impuro...

- Porque? - ela se ouviu perguntar em um balbucio.

Voldemort pareceu se divertir a essa pergunta. Sentou-se em uma larga poltrona negra e encarou-a pensativo por alguns instantes.

- Há duas raças no mundo, senhorita Evans. Os bruxos e os trouxas. Os primeiro são claramente superiores. Como tal, eles devem comandar. Os trouxas, os sangue-ruins obedecem. Nós dominamos, vocês são subjugados - nós vivemos, vocês morrem. Eu represento a raça pura, senhorita Evans. O sangue de Slytherin corre em minhas veias. Ele me deixou um legado. Um legado que minha família não foi capaz de proteger. Sou herdeiro de uma linhagem nobre, uma linhagem que jamais deveria ter perecido.

- Então, quando você morrer... - ela se esforçou para articular as palavras.

Voldemort sorriu e os olhos vermelhos dele brilharam na escuridão.

- Eu não vou morrer. Sou eterno. Eterno como o nome de meu antepassado.

- Você é humano. Nasceu de uma mulher humana, de um pai humano. Todos eles morrem um dia. Também será assim com você. - ela respondeu - Ninguém é eterno. Eu posso morrer daqui a alguns instantes. Posso sofrer, posso perder...

Lily respirou fundo e o homem estreitou os olhos, observando-a curioso.

- Sim, entendo agora... Minha mãe era humana. Meu pai era humano. Mas eu não sou mais humano, senhorita Evans. O que nos faz humanos? A alma? Bem, posso lhe afirmar que não tenho uma. Não mais. Posso ter sido humano um dia, mas não o sou agora. Não há nada que eu precise temer. Ao contrário de você, que, embora não se importe com o que será feito da sua vida, sofre pela criança que carrega no ventre.

Voldemort se levantou e Lily encarou os olhos dele. Havia algo estranho naquele brilho vermelho inumano, como ele próprio fizera questão de frisar.

- Você luta para se manter viva. Não por você. Mas por ele. - ele sorriu amargo - Voltaremos a conversar algum dia, menina.

Ele apontou a varinha para ela mais uma vez. Lily fechou os olhos tão logo o feitiço a atingiu. A cabeça dela bateu pesadamente no chão. Todo o corpo dela parecia relaxado agora. Voldemort guardou a varinha, observando a moça desacordada.

- Você tem uma coragem que minha mãe não teve. - ele murmurou, antes de deixar o salão.

* * *

**Eu gostei desse capítulo... Mostrar um pouco mais do James arrogante e das pequenas peças que o fizeram amadurecer... Antes que me perguntem sobre o fato dele ser monitor-chefe, eu descobri recentemente que, na tradução do primeiro livro, quando o Hagrid fala que Lily e James eram primeiros alunos em sua época, não era apenas isso que ele queria dizer. Tia Jo os colocou como monitores-chefes. E a Lia simplesmente traduziu errado. Legal, não?**

**Só que, por tudo o que eu entendi, Prefect (monitor) e Head-boy (monitor-chefe) são cargos distintos. Dados àqueles que foram primeiros alunos. Eu tenho agora uma visão do cargo de head-boy e head girl como cargos honoríficos. Remus se manteria monitor, com poder de aplicar detenções e tudo o mais. James seria monitor-chefe, apenas uma imagem do garoto perfeito... Um homem de Dumbledore, trought and trought... Huahuahuahuahua...**

**Eu estava dividida em saber o que fazer com Voldemort e Lily... Eu sempre fico com aquele negócio na cabeça, a pergunta do ano... Porque diabos ele não queria matá-la? Estou sempre inventando novas teorias sobre o assunto. E, depois de ter lido o sexto livro, quando estava escrevendo essa cena, me surgiu mais uma teoria... Ele admira a Lily, de certa maneira, ao compará-la com a mãe dele, que preferiu morrer para não sofrer. Que simplesmente o abandonou.**

**Explicações à parte, vamos aos agradecimentos do dia... Carol Previtalli, Dynha Black, Lorena, Lisa Black, Luci Potter, Bia Black, Aline, gaby-fdj-blck, Nany Potter, Mah Potter, Mah Clarinha, Helena Black, Paula Dani, e todo mundo que continua acompanhando Promessas apesar de todas as torturas e lágrimas e dores de barriga e unhas roídas e infartos e etc.**

**Como vocês concordaram comigo que eu sou uma pessoa muito boazinha, vim postar esse capítulo logo hoje. Mas o próximo talvez só saia daqui a uma semana. Não é culpa minha meus amados professores terem marcado prova de constitucional para segunda e de penal para quinta.**

**Mas, pelo menos, sexta feira que vem, eu estarei de férias. Férias de verdade! Por vinte dias, mas já é alguma coisa, não? É provável que eu viaje, mas se eu viajar, é só depois do meu aniversário. Ou seja, pelo menos essa fic já vai estar terminada até lá. Quanto ao Nome do Jogo... Bem, eu posto o terceiro capítulo antes de viajar, ok?**

**Bem, eu vou-me indo. Beijos para vocês que ficam. E, prometo, esse é o último capítulo em que torturo vocês dessa maneira. No próximo, já teremos acontecimentos mais felizes.**

**Silverghost. **


	13. Paternidade

James acordou sentindo uma estranha pontada na nuca. Alguém o segurava pelo ombro, chamando-o em voz baixa. 

- _Enervate._ - uma voz masculina soou sobre ele.

O moreno sentiu-se imediatamente mais acordado, embora tivesse a impressão de que todo o corpo estava quebrado. Ele encarou os olhos azuis do comensal através da máscara branca, perguntando-se de onde o conheceria.

- Vamos logo, Potter. Não temos muito tempo. - a voz do comensal saiu abafada por causa da máscara.

- Porque eu teria pressa? Seu lorde quer brincar um pouco mais comigo? - James perguntou, tentando ignorar a dor que o assaltava a cada músculo contraído.

- Levante-se de uma vez. - ele respondeu, tirando do bolso uma varinha e estendendo-a para o moreno.

James piscou confuso.

- Não sabia que comensais eram dotados de senso de humor.

- Pegue a varinha e veja se consegue carregar a mulher. Vamos sair logo daqui, não há tempo para discussões supérfluas, Potter.

O comensal se levantou e James observou a cela, encontrando o corpo de Lily apoiado à parede. Sem mais palavras, ele tomou a varinha das mãos do outro rapaz e pôs em pé com certa dificuldade. Lentamente, ele caminhou até Lily, tomando os braços dela para sentir a pulsação. Ela estava respirando... Parecia apenas adormecida.

James tentou levantar o corpo dela, mas foi um esforço inútil. Se mal estava se sustendo nas próprias pernas, como esperava conseguir carregar Lily?

- A varinha, seu idiota. E ande logo! - o comensal sibilou, perdendo a paciência.

James suspirou. Talvez aquilo fosse uma armadilha. Mas era a única chance deles. Respirando fundo, ele apontou a varinha para Lily.

- _Vingardium Leviosa._

O corpo da ruiva flutuou alguns centímetros do chão e James sentiu a respiração falhar. Estava muito fraco. O comensal pareceu perceber isso, porque, desajeitadamente, ele tomou o corpo de Lily no ar, segurando-o quase com asco.

- Vamos.

O moreno assentiu, seguindo o comensal silenciosamente por corredores e mais corredores. Finalmente, depois de uma passagem escondida na parede, ele sentiu os olhos cegarem com a luz do sol. Entardecia.

- Você poderá aparatar daqui com ela. Acredito que tenha forças suficientes para isso, não?

James assentiu.

- Porque está fazendo isso?

Os olhos azuis brilharam febrilmente por trás da máscara.

- Isso não importa. Vá logo.

Com cuidado, James recebeu o corpo de Lily em seus braços. Ajoelhou-se com o peso dela e respirou fundo. Encarando uma última vez o comensal que os salvara, ele acenou com a cabeça antes de desaparecer.

Quando se viu sozinho, o comensal retirou a máscara do rosto. Os olhos azuis observaram o lugar onde James e Lily tinham estado há poucos instantes. Passou a mão de leve sobre os cabelos negros. Agora faltava muito pouco para tudo terminar. A caverna... Ele precisava ir para a caverna...

Regulus Arcturus Black. Ele sorriu, perguntando-se o que aconteceria se James Potter soubesse quem o ajudara. Se Sirius... Meneou a cabeça. Não era hora de pensar em como as coisas seriam se ele tivesse sido capaz de fazer suas escolhas de maneira diferente.

E, com um último suspiro, ele também aparatou.

* * *

O St. Mungus estava cheio, embora já fosse tarde. Por alguns instantes ele se perguntou se teria ocorrido um ataque ao ver o número de feridos que pareciam chegar aos borbotões a cada segundo. Quanto tempo ele teria passado fora?

Uma curandeira aproximou-se dele, observando a face lívida de Lily, desmaiada em seus braços.

- Senhor?

James levantou a cabeça para ela.

- O senhor está bem? Ela está...

- Eu estou bem, só um pouco... dolorido. Ela está respirando. Mas não sei se aconteceu mais alguma coisa com ela.

A moça assentiu e fez sinal para que dois enfermeiros se aproximassem. Com certa relutância, James deixou que eles carregassem Lily para longe dele, enquanto a curandeira o levava para outra sala.

- O que aconteceu com vocês exatamente? Estavam no ataque? - ela perguntou, fazendo com que ele se sentasse em uma maca.

- Houve um ataque?

- Onde o senhor esteve? Houve dois ataques só essa semana, um no Beco Diagonal e outro em Hogsmeade. Hogwarts está inclusive sendo usada para abrigar e cuidar dos feridos.

- Eu estava nas masmorras de Voldemort. - James respondeu sortunamente.

A curandeira arregalou os olhos, apressando-se em examiná-lo.

- Cruciatus?

Ele apenas assentiu.

- Lily vai ficar bem? - ele perguntou depois de alguns instantes, enquanto ela selecionava alguns vidrinhos de dentro de um armário.

- Lily? - ela perguntou - Ah, a moça... Sim, ela vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe, temos que tratar de você agora.

James meneou a cabeça.

- Eu estou bem, só preciso de uma poção restauradora. E eu preciso ver a Lily.

A curandeira apenas resmungou alguma coisa, meneando a cabeça e estendeu para ele um cálice fumegante. James bebeu o líquido amargo com uma careta e imediatamente sentiu-se melhor. Ele se levantou da maca, sem se importar com a feição reprovativa da mulher, e sorriu.

- Posso ir ficar com ela agora?

Ela se sentiu desarmada com o sorriso do maroto. James meneou a cabeça, pensando que, por mais anos que se passassem, ele continuava irresistível.

- Muito bem. Se o senhor acha que está bem...

Ela abriu a porta da enfermaria e guiou-o por uma série de corredores, onde vivos e mortos pareciam se confundir. Ela notou o olhar um tanto assustado dele e sorriu tristemente.

- Não estamos dando conta do número de feridos. Só por isso o senhor vai receber alta ainda hoje. Se fossem outros tempos, teria que ficar em observação por, pelo menos, uma semana. - ela parou diante de uma porta branca - Espere alguns minutos aqui, sim?

James assentiu e ela sumiu dentro da enfermaria. O rapaz encostou-se à parede, tentando não se importar com os gritos de desespero que ecoavam pelo hospital ou com os corpos que esperavam para serem levados ao cemitério. Quase meia hora se passou antes que a porta novamente se abrisse e a curandeira passasse por ela com um sorriso.

- Sua esposa está bem. Assim como seu filho. Ela não está muito machucada, o ferimento na barriga já foi cicatrizado. O senhor pode levá-la para casa, se quiser. Precisamos de mais leitos e como ela está bem...

Ele apenas abriu a boca, fechando-a em seguida, olhando-a com curiosidade.

- Filho?

Ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- O senhor não sabia? Sua esposa está grávida. Quase três meses já. Ela devia estar esperando para lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Ele apenas assentiu, espantado demais para responder alguma coisa. Três meses... Há exatos três meses ele particamente invadira o apartamento de Lily. Arrepiou-se ao lembrar-se da última noite que passara com ela.

- Eu posso vê-la?

- Ela está dormindo ainda. Demos uma poção para que ela pudesse repousar. Não deve acordar até amanhã. Mas, como eu disse, o senhor já pode levá-la para casa.

A curandeira deu passagem para ele. James entrou na enfermaria, que estava na penumbra. Dois outros curandeiros estavam à cabeceira de Lily e, apesar da roupa manchada de sangue, ela já parecia menos pálida, e sua respiração se normalizara.

Com cuidado, ele a puxou para si, virando-se novamente para a mulher que os atendera.

- Onde eu posso aparatar?

- No saguão do hospital. Não precisará ir muito longe, basta descer as escadarias e chegará lá.

James assentiu e, com Lily no colo, caminhou até o saguão, aparatando em seguida e reaparecendo diante de um casarão aparentemente abandonado. Ele caminhou pelo jardim descuidado, parando diante da porta de carvalho negro, que se abriu tão logo ele pisara a soleira. Com um suspiro, ele penetrou na casa que, um dia fora de seus pais e que ele não freqüentara mais desde que eles tinham morrido em um acidente, quando ele ainda era um estudante despreocupado em Hogwarts.

A mansão Potter.

* * *

**Eu já disse que estou espantada com o número de reviews que essa fic tem? Minha gente... Estou de queixo caído... Hum, vejamos, onde eu estava...**

**Bem, quem já leu o sexto livro vai perceber que há alguns spoilers nesse capítulo, algumas teorias que eu saí pescando aqui e ali sobre o irmão do Sirius. Espero que não me matem por causa disso...**

**Como eu ainda tenho que ir estudar para penal, não poderei me alongar muito nessas notas. Mas vamos aos agradecimentos... Lorena (sim, você fez uma criança feliz!), Kagome-LilyE, gaby-fdj-black (sabe que eu adoro seus ataques?), Bia Black, Belle Aurore, Mari-Buffy, Dynha, Mimi Granger, Mah Clarinha, Luci Potter, Thaisinha, Nany Potter, Helena Black, watashinomori, Juliana (você se empolgou, hein?), Mirtes, Lisa Black, Mylla Evans e todo mundo que continua (eu tenho que mudar esse discurso) acompanhando a fic...**

**Bem, eu tenho que ir... O próximo já será o penúltimo capítulo. Estamos agora em uma fase feliz. Sem torturas. Sem mortes. Se tristezas. Hum... Se isso fosse verdade, eu não seria a Silverghost... Tenho que pensar em como poderei torturar mais um pouquinho esses dois nesses últimos capítulos...**

**Beijinhos!**

**Silverghost.**


	14. Promessas feitas

**Outubro - 1976**

- Cada dia é menos um dia para quando deixarei de te desejar bom dia. - ela respondeu sem emoção, brincando com a comida no prato.

- Está poética hoje, Evans. - ele observou divertido - Fico feliz que nossa relação tenha melhorado a ponto de você me declamar alguns versos logo no café-da-manhã.

Lily olhou para ele, estreitando os olhos. Um brlho rápido passou pelas orbes verdes, mas ele não saberia precisar que sentimento lera naquele instante na face da ruiva. A garota levantou-se, deixando seu prato quase intacto, resmungando o mantra que estava sempre na ponta da sua língua desde o começo daquela convivência com o Potter.

- _Eu não vou ceder, eu não vou ceder, eu não vou ceder..._ - ela repetia para si mesma numa voz quase ininteligível enquanto deixava o Salão principal.

James observou ela desaparecer e suspirou. Em seguida, sorriu novamente e passou a mãos pelos cabelos.

- Você não vai conseguir escapar de mim para sempre, Evans... - ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

* * *

O aposento permanecia exatamente como ele o deixara, anos atrás. Os brinquedos jogados pelo chão, o sinaleiro dos ventos junto à janela, tocando uma melodia suave. O quarto que pertencera a ele na infância, quando ele era apenas mais um garoto mimado, sem preocupações, pleno de inocência...

Com cuidado, ele depositou Lily sobre a cama e tirou a varinha do bolso, murmurando um feitiço para limpar a sujeira que se acumulara com o passar do tempo. Em seguida, conjurou um bule de chá e alguns biscoitos, depositando-os sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava uma poltrona para o pé da cama.

Delicadamente, ele tirou a roupa dela, que ainda estava manchada de sangue, cobrindo-a com o lençol para, em seguida, se deixar cair pesadamente sobre a poltrona.

Observou o seio dela subir e descer sob o lençol, juntamente com a respiração tranqüila dela. Tantas promessas feitas... Como eles puderam chegar àquele ponto?

Meneou a cabeça e desviou o olhar para os outros objetos do quarto. O armário ainda estava lá. Assim como o velho tapete que sua mãe insitia ser um legítimo "arabian", mas que nunca demonstrara qualquer sinal de que pudesse voar. As cortinas brancas, que combinavam com o dossel da cama e os lençóis... Até mesmo a pequena vassoura que seu pai enfeitiçara quando começara a ensiná-lo a voar...

Seus olhos pararam sobre a pequena escrivaninha cheia de livros de contos infantis bruxos. Sorriu, levantando-se para encarar os volumes cuidadosamente encadernados.

Um filho... Ele teria um filho com Lily... Poderia ler para ele os mesmos contos que sua mãe e seu pai tantas vezes repetiram para fazê-lo dormir.

Uma certa melancolia apoderou-se dele. Depois de tudo o que tinham feito, depois de tudo o que tinham falado... Ainda existiria alguma chance para eles? Lily se negara a casar com ele. Mas um filho... Isso certamente mudaria a decisão dela, não?

Suspirou. Lily não ficaria com ele só por estar grávida. Ela era independente demais para consentir com isso. E ele prometera que não voltaria a mendigar a atenção dela. Então, o que fazer?

Foi então que ele se deparou com algo estranho sobre a estante. Uma rosa seca. As pétalas estavam amareladas e as folhas murchas. Com os dedos trêmulos, ele tocou a rosa, esperando que ela se desfizesse. Mas ela continuou intacta enquanto ele sentia a textura delicada dela.

Fechando os olhos, ele lembrou-se de um dia muito distante, quando aquela rosa ainda estava fresca e viçosa, as pétalas vermelhas completamente desabrochadas...

* * *

**Dezembro - 1976**

Ela acordou com o barulho de gritos e algo se quebrando no andar de baixo. Pouco depois, uma respiração ofegante preencheu a escuridão, enquanto o alçapão que dava acesso ao quarto do sótão batia com força.

- O que diab...

Lily sentiu uma mão forte tapar sua boca e um sibilar junto a seu ouvido, pedindo silêncio. Virou-se para encontrar os olhos de James, observando-a preocupados. Ele estava suado, os cabelos mais despenteados que o normal, a respiração irregular, o pijama amassado.

Sem nenhuma explicação, ele a puxou pela mão com força, fazendo com que ela seguisse para o outro extremo do quarto, abrindo o guarda-roupa e empurrando-a para dentro, antes de também entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si com o máximo cuidado.

- _Colloportus_. - ele sussurrou, apontando a varinha para a porta que acabara de fechar.

- James, o que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou, tentando se mover no espaço apertado do guarda-roupa.

Ela ouviu ele se sentar e, em seguida, sentiu que ele a puxava para junto dele. Lily caiu pesadamente sobre o espaço que ele deixara com as pernas e James rapidamente a envolveu pela cintura, numa atitude claramente protetora.

- Atacaram Godric's Hollow. O vilarejo que fica um pouco abaixo da colina. - ele sussurrou - Os funcionários do Ministério estão lá, mas muitos dos comensais decidiram vir se proteger aqui. Eles acham que a casa está vazia, já que meus pais estão oficialmente viajando em missão diplomática.

- Eles estão lá embaixo? - ela perguntou assustada.

- Sim. - James respondeu - E não queremos que eles saibam que estamos aqui. Então, vamos ficar em silêncio. Uma hora eles terão que ir embora. Mas tente não se mexer muito.

Ela apenas assentiu e apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, extremamente consciente das mãos quentes dele espalmadas em sua barriga sobre o tecido fino da camisola. Ela tremeu de leve, sem saber se pelo frio, pelo medo, ou pela respiração apressada de James sobre seu pescoço. Ele apenas a apertou mais contra si, provavelmente interpretando que ela estava assustada.

As horas se passavam e, apesar do sono e da posição incômoda, eles se mantinham extremamente alertas a qualquer barulho que viesse de fora do armário. O ar ali dentro estava quente e Lily sentia o corpo queimar. Gotículas de suor já se formavam em seu rosto. Quanto tempo mais teria que passar por aquela provação?

James também parecia incomodado, embora quase não se mexesse. Ela não podia vê-lo naquela escuridão, mas podia sentir a respiração dele e os lábios dele encostarem-se de quando em vez no alto de sua cabeça.

Finalmente, um silêncio calmo tomou conta do casarão. Os gritos e os sons de móveis sendo arrastados tinham cessado. Assim como a batalha. O rapaz ainda esperou quase quinze minutos depois que tudo se silenciara antes de abrir a porta. A claridade fria da madrugada cegou-os por alguns instantes. Lily foi a primeira a deixar o armário. Suas pernas dormentes quase não suportaram o peso do próprio corpo e ela cambaleou antes de recuperar o equilíbrio.

James ajeitou os óculos, flexionando os braços para que o sangue voltase a circular por eles. Enxugou o suor que lhe brotara na testa e, com a varinha em punho, aproximou-se do alçapão fechado, agachando-se. Lily piscou os olhos confusa por alguns instantes antes de perceber o que ele estava fazendo.

- Onde você vai? - ela perguntou exasperada antes que ele abrisse o alçapão.

- Eu preciso ver se estamos seguros. - ele respondeu, paciente.

Lily atravessou o quarto a passos largos, interpondo-se entre ele e a passagem.

- Você não vai sair daqui.

- Lily... - ele começou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Não se atreva. - ela murmurou ameaçadoramente quando ele se aproximou.

James suspirou.

- Lils, eu preciso...

Ele não pode continuar porque ela praticamente jogou-se em cima dele, beijando-o apaixonadamente. James afastou-se dela, ofegante.

- Li...

- Você não vai sair daqui. - ela o interrompeu novamente - Eu não vou deixar que você saia. EU-NÃO-VOU-DEIXAR.

E, sem aviso, ela voltou a puxá-lo para si, sentindo pequenas lágrimas formarem-se nos cantos dos seus olhos. Lily forçou-o a caminhar juntamente com ela, até que ambos caíssem sobre a cama. Ela sentiu as mãos dele se insinuarem dentro do robe que usava sobre a camisola, envolvendo sua cintura. Faria qualquer coisa para que ele não se arriscasse, para que ele ficasse ali com ela...

Ele separou-se dela por breves instantes, ajeitando-a na cama antes de voltar a beijá-la com sofreguidão. Lily fechou os olhos, tentando guardar cada sensação que os dedos de James dedilhando seu corpo lhe provocavam. Aquilo era loucura. A mais doce e deliciosa loucura que ela já fizera.

Quando o sol nasceu, encontrou os dois aninhados um contra o outro. Ele acariciou o rosto dela por alguns instantes, antes de roubar um beijo rápido dos lábios vermelhos.

- Eu juro que vou proteger você, Lils. Eu não vou te perder. Não vou deixar que você se afaste. - ele sussurrou meio rouco, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.

Lily sorriu, aconchegando-se nos braços dele, enquanto repousava o rosto sobre o peito do rapaz. Podia ouvir as batidas do coração dele, tranqüilas, como se murmurando eternidade.

- Isso é uma promessa? - ela perguntou, sem levantar a cabeça.

James a envolveu pela cintura, afastando-a de leve para, em seguida, deitar sobre ela. Lily o envolveu pelo pescoço, entreabrindo os lábios num breve suspiro, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos, esperando pelo beijo dele. Mas ela se surpreendeu ao sentir, em vez dos lábios mornos de James, algo macio e perfurmado roçar seu rosto.

Uma rosa. Uma rosa rubra, escarlate de sangue, como aquele que fora derramado naquela noite.

- Eu te amo, Lily. - ele murmurou, com um sorriso terno.

Os olhos dele, tão próximos dos dela, afastaram qualquer temor de sua mente. Jamais se arrependeria da escolha que fizera naquele momento, para retê-lo no quarto. Incapaz de responder qualquer coisa, Lily apenas assentiu, antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

* * *

Lily acordou com a cabeça doendo e o já conhecido gosto amargo nos lábios. Respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos, espantada com a claridade. Estaria morta? Aquele seria "o outro lado" do qual sua mãe costumava falar nas conversas junto à lareira, quando tentava lhe ensinar noções de religião?

Sorriu ao se lembrar da voz um tanto contrariada da mãe ao mesmo tempo em que se espreguiçava e afundava a cabeça no travesseiro macio.

"_- Como assim você não vai à missa? Eles não têm culto aos domingos em Hogwarts?_

_Um suspiro resignado._

_- Mamãe... A magia é a religião de Hogwarts.._."

Um perfume conhecido invadiu seus sentidos quando ela se afundou ainda mais nos travesseiros. Ela sentou-se na cama, observando o lugar onde estava. Conhecia aquele quarto... Fora ali que tudo começara... Que ela se entregara de corpo e alma... James...

O lençol deslizou pelo tronco dela e Lily percebeu que estava só com a roupa íntima. Suspirou, enrolando-se no lençol e afastou o dossel da cama, levantando-se. E, sem grande surpresa, percebeu que tinha companhia.

James estava deitado desconfortavelmente em uma poltrona azul. Provavelmente, adormecera vigilando seu sono. Ela sorriu, aproximando-se dele. Estivera tão próxima de perdê-lo... E agora estavam ali, no mesmo quarto do sótão onde tinham dormido juntos pela primeira vez há quase quatro anos.

Ela ergueu a mão para tocá-lo, mas parou a mão no ar. Ele segurava algo entre os dedos... Uma rosa... Uma rosa seca...

Sentiu o coração se apertar. Porque fora tão cega por tantos anos? Ela o fizera sofrer e, por tabela, também sofrera. Ela fingira por tanto tempo que não se importava, que não o podia perdoar... Mas a ferida que ele lhe fizera naquela noite do baile já havia cicatrizado há muito.

Sorriu tristemente e abraçou a si mesma, observando a face adormecida dele. A sombra de um sorriso bailava nos lábios do rapaz. Com o que ele estaria sonhando? Com ela?

Lily meneou a cabeça e caminhou até o armário. Na fuga apressada que eles tinham feito após aquela noite do ataque a Godric's Hollow, ela deixara algumas roupas para trás. Com alguma sorte, talvez ainda estivessem ali.

O guarda-roupa estava vazio, exceto por um tecido brilhoso amarrotado e jogado no chão do armário. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar, puxando lentamente a roupa para si. A camisola de seda... A mesma que usara...

O que aquilo estava fazendo ali? Não se lembrava de... James... James deveria ter guardado a camisola...

Lentamente, ela se vestiu, amarrando o robe à cintura. O sol ainda não nascera por completo; era madrugada.

E ela estava viva. Assim como seu filho. Sabia que ele estava bem. Por mais incoerente que toda aquela situação fosse, por mais absurda a cena que ali se desenrolava, ela sabia que agora estava tudo bem. Não importava como ela deixara as masmorras de Voldemort ou como chegara até ali, ou o que James ainda fazia ao seu lado.

Com um sorriso, ela aproximou-se da janela. Abriu as cortinas, sentindo o vento gelado bater-lhe na face. Virou-se novamente para dentro do quarto e abriu o alçapão, recolhendo a escada que levava aos pisos inferiores da mansão. Apoiou-a, com algum esforço, na parede e subiu por ela, abrindo outro pequeno alçapão, que, dessa vez, levava ao teto.

Com um último olhar para James, ela sumiu pela passagem.

* * *

**Sabe, eu gosto muito desse capítulo... Ainda estou sob efeito da m´suica e das cenas que escrevi há pouco, sem condições de fazer muitos comentários sobre ele...**

**Então, vamos aos agradecimentos... Mari-Buffy, Bia Black, gaby-fdj-black, Helena Black, Kagome-LilyE, Carol Previtalli, Mimi Granger, Juliana, Amanda Matsuyama, Nath Mansur, Lorena, Dynha Black, Nany Potter, Mah Clarinha, Lisa Black, Mirtes e todo mundo que comentou ou leu. Sintam-se todos abraçados!**

**O próximo é o último capítulo... Ai, ai... Bem, vou indo...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	15. Promessas quebradas

**Antes de começar esse último capítulo, eu gostaria de fazer algumas dedicatórias especiais... Afinal, Promessas se deve muito à intervenção dessas pessoas que eu vou citar:**

**- Ana, minha super-beta, que desde que começou a trabalhar comigo, começou a ler minha mente e me ajudou a amadurecer como ficwriter. E que faz aniversário no mesmo dia que eu!**

**- Mirtes, cujas conversas me inspiraram essa fic em muitos momentos e que também é uma super amiga!**

**- Família Perversa, a família mais perfeita e divertida que uma louca como eu poderia ter!**

**- A todos que acompanharam essa fic, que não poderei citar agora, mas que eu agradeço imensamente a presença. **

**Beijos, pessoal. E espero que, depois de tantas lágrimas e tantas torturas, vocês gostem do final...**

**Silverghost.**

**

* * *

**

Um vento frio soprou, fazendo com que seu corpo se arrepiasse. Ele se aconchegou um pouco na poltrona, torcendo o pescoço. Certamente teria um torcicolo depois daquela noite...

James abriu os olhos, espreguiçando-se de leve e levantou-se, depositando a rosa seca sobre o criado-mudo antes de abrir o dossel da cama e sentar-se no colchão. Os olhos dele se estreitaram ao perceber o travesseiro ainda marcado e os lençóis amarrotados. E nem sinal de Lily.

Sentiu o coração acelerar. Ela teria ido embora de novo? Ou, pior, teria sido levada enquanto ele dormia? Suspirou ao perceber uma leve claridade vir do outro lado do quarto. O telhado. Esquecera-se de como Lily gostava da vista que tinha daquele telhado.

Sorriu ao se lembrar do riso infantil e maravilhado que ela lhe dera quando a levara pelo alçapão pela primeira vez, poucas horas depois de terem chegado na Mansão.

_"- Posso tentar voar? - ela perguntou, respirando fundo, enquanto a brisa da tarde balançava os cabelos rubrtos, presos em um rabo de cavalo._

_- Se você esperar eu buscar uma vassoura... - ele respondeu, achando graça na atitude dela._

_- Vassoura? Para que vassoura? Eu não preciso de vassouras. Eu tenho minhas próprias asas._

_Ele a segurou pela cintura, temendo que ela simplesmente pulasse do telhado devido ao seu estado de euforia. Em vez disso, Lily apenas passou os braços por debaixo dos ombros dele, encostando o rosto à face dele._

_- Está com medo que eu saia voando e nunca volte? - ela perguntou com um meio sorriso._

_James assumiu uma expressão pensativa._

_- Você voltaria, Lily. - ele sorriu, aproximando-se dos lábios dele - Você sempre voltaria para os meus braços._

_- Convencido..."_

O céu ainda estava escuro, mas havia uma luz bruxuleando no horizonte. O sol começava a nascer. James içou o corpo para cima, passando pela pequena passagem e encontrando a ruiva deitada sobre o telhado, as mãos delicadamente pousadas sobre a barriga, os olhos fechados numa expressão de paz.

- Lils? - ele chamou com um sussurro, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Lily abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando-o em silêncio antes de também sentar-se, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. James sentiu-se aquecido apenas com esse gesto, e passou a mão pelas costas dela, trazendo-a mais para perto. Os dois ficaram daquela maneira, quase imóveis, enquanto a madrugada dava lugar a uma radiosa manhã.

- Eu pensei que nunca mais voltaria a te ver. - Lily confessou, a voz quase sumida - Quando te jogaram na cela, antes de me levarem para ver Voldemort... Eu cheguei a me despedir de você. James, eu...

Ele a impediu de continuar, abraçando-a mais forte. Lily escondeu o rosto junto ao peito dele, deixando que ele acariciasse sua nuca.

- Eu também cheguei a pensar que nunca mais... Que morreria sem poder te pedir perdão.

Ela levantou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos sérios dele sobre ela.

- Perdão?

- Você sempre teve razão quando me chamava de estúpido, idiota, arrogante... Eu não devia ter sido tão apressado, não devia ter agido tão infantilmente... Eu nunca quis que você fosse embora.

Lily ajeitou-se dentro do abraço dele, passando a mão pelo rosto de James, tirando os óculos do rapaz.

James fechou os olhos quando ela aproximou o rosto, sentindo os lábios dela pousarem sobre os seus. Lily sentiu a textura da pele dele sob seus dedos, enquanto se debruçava sobre o corpo dele.

- Eu costumava pensar que a culpa era toda sua... Mas agora, depois de tudo... Eu finalmente percebi que eu também tive culpa em todas essas confusões que aconteceram nas nissas vidas nos últimos anos.

- Esqueça isso agora, Lils. Acabou. - ele suspirou - Tudo vai voltar ao normal agora.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Nada vai voltar ao normal. Não ao nosso normal. Eu não quero mais guardar o que eu sinto, fingir que está tudo bem, que... Todo esse tempo represando esse amor... Eu não suporto mais. Além disso...

- Além disso? - ele perguntou com a voz doce, encarando os olhos dela com carinho.

Lily corou e levou a mão à barriga. James acompanhou o gesto dela com o olhar e sorriu, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela. A ruiva fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios dele deslizarem pelo seu pescoço, a respiração dele junto a sua orelha. Ela respirou fundo, afastando-se dele por alguns instantes.

- James... O que tudo isso significa pra você?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu fiz uma promessa há alguns meses... Quando eu te ofereci aquele anel... Eu jurei que não voltaria a tentar nada com você. Mas, assim como regras, promessas foram feitas para ser quebradas. Eu também te amo demais, Lils. E estou cansado de fazer de conta que essa proximidade não me afeta. Que tudo que lhe diz respeito não me afeta... Eu tenho muitos defeitos... Sou ciumento, mimado, às vezes um pouco irresponsável... Mas eu amo você.

Foi a vez dela respirar fundo e depositar as mãos dele espalmadas sobre seu ventre.

- Eu estou esperando um filho. - ela sussurrou - Estou esperando um filho seu.

O moreno sorriu, segurando-a firme junto a si.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que pedir para ficar com você? - ele perguntou em um sussurro.

Lily aconchegou-se aos braços dele, sentindo uma felicidade que há muito tempo não sentia.

- Você não precisa pedir. Eu já estou com você. - ela respondeu, fechando os olhos.

James retirou uma das mãos da cintura dela e mergulhou-a a mão no bolso da capa amarrotada que usara como lençol durante a noite. Em seguida, ergueu a caixa de veludo negra na altura dos olhos dela, revelando com um pequeno estalo o anel de compromisso que ele comprara meses atrás.

- Casa comigo, Lils?

Lily virou-se dentro do abraço dele, de modo a poder encará-lo. Em silêncio, ela retirou o anel da caixa e, quase solenemente, encaixou-o no anular, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Você tinha razão... - ela sussurrou, sorrindo - Eu sempre volto para você. Não importa quanto tempo, não importa quantas vidas passem... Em sempre volto para os seus braços.

- Isso significa... - ele perguntou, estreitando o abraço, os lábios quase colados aos dela.

- Eu aceito.

**FIM **


End file.
